Veiled in Mist
by darkwinterfrost
Summary: What if Urahara Kisuke hid something else inside of Rukia besides the Hogyoku? Something more powerful and deadly that threatens to destroy the lives of everyone she has come to love, including Kurosaki Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach.**

 **An A/U set after Aizen's defeat and before Ichigo lost his powers.**

Rukia bolted upright, the sheets soaked with perspiration. Her breaths were heavy and laboured, her heart thundering in her chest. She had had the dream again. _Nightmare_ , she corrected herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She refused to cry again, no matter that she was alone right now where she was. She carefully reminded herself not to make any startling noises. Ichigo was sound asleep in the bed across the room. She quietly slid open the closet door and peered out tentatively.

The moonlight shining across Ichigo's bed highlighted the orange hair above the covers. From the stillness in the air she could tell he was in one of his deep sleeps and wouldn't awaken even if she blasted a hole through his wall. It was perfect for her. The suddenly comfortable closet had become a smothering claustrophobia. She needed to get out. She silently changed her pyjamas into the blue dress lying across Ichigo's desk chair. She sat on the floor and laced up her shoes. Then she crept to the window and pulled it open. The chilly night breeze swept into the room, billowing the curtains across the bed. She froze for a second, her uncertainty making her doubt the solidity of her previous claim. She was unsure if Ichigo would awaken due to the drastic decrease in temperature but heaved a silent sigh of relief when he did nothing.

Rukia closed the window behind her and dropped to the ground. Then she took off running. She had no destination in mind, only knew she needed to clear her turbulent head. She couldn't focus with the after effects of the nightmare still hanging over her shoulder, and if she was unfocused the people she was protecting could get hurt. Of course, they didn't know she was watching over them.

It was a strict instruction from the Captain-Commander himself. She was to keep an eye on things in Karakura Town. Most especially on Kurosaki Ichigo. Who knew what would come out of the shadows once Aizen's defeat had reached the four corners of the earth and beyond. The Captain-Commander didn't want to take a chance so he stationed Rukia there, since no one would suspect her presence in the town.

Rukia ran until the memories evaporated into nothingness. When she focused her vision she found herself by the river, in the same spot where Ichigo's mother had been killed years ago. She sucked in a deep mouthful of air she desperately needed. The irony didn't escape her, that of all the places she had expected to find herself at, the spot where Ichigo frequented as a child hadn't even been on her list. She stood at the edge, staring into the dark abyss, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

The nightmares were happening with more frequency. At first it had been just fragments of images flitting briefly across her subconscious, but lately they were becoming more lifelike. This latest one had been an entire bloodbath of _Seireitei_. She had seen monstrous things happening to all those she cared about. Her brother had been butchered like an animal, blood staining his once white _haori_. Thousands of _Shinigami_ heads had been atop spikes, dotting the _Sokyoku Hill_ , all faces she knew and loved flashing relentlessly through her mind, Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya- _taicho, Ichigo_. In the background fire blazed through the streets of _Seireitei_ , buildings crumbling beneath the heated encounter. It was one giant tomb.

She shook her head to prevent the horrific images from coming back to her when she heard a noise behind her. Footsteps had her spinning around, ready to fight the intruder who was disturbing her desperately needed solitude. When Ichigo's face appeared from the shadows she relaxed her stance, dropping her fists to her sides. He surveyed her silently, his eyes missing nothing. It was something she wished she could hide from him but he would figure it out eventually. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. He came to stand beside her, gaze boring deep beneath the surface of the water.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia finally asked, unable to bear the weight of the silence between them.

"Making sure you're safe," was the short reply.

Rukia shot him a look. "I can take care of myself, Ichigo."

"I know."

The unnatural nature of his answers made her worry. She studied him carefully in the little light cast from the moon. He looked like something was bothering him. She waited patiently, knowing that if he wanted her to know what it was he would tell her. She folded her arms across her chest and stood with him in comfortable silence. And then she started thinking about her nightmare again. Goose bumps broke the surface of her skin and she involuntarily shivered.

Suddenly warmth enveloped her and she turned startled eyes to Ichigo. He had shrugged off his jacket and covered her shoulders with them. His hands rested lightly at the nape of her neck before moving away. She gripped the edges of his jacket gratefully and pulled them closer together. His scent drifted off the jacket and a blush heated her cheeks. She did her best to suppress it.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, breaking the silence once again.

His continued silence caused her to shoot him another glance. His face was a light shade of red and he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He refused to even meet her gaze and Rukia wondered if what was worrying him was that bad.

"I was asleep," he started in a low voice. "Until you started calling out my name in yours."

Rukia's eyes widened, her pupils dilating, and she stepped away from him, spluttering and pointing her finger at him. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

He finally turned his eyes to her. They were haunted by shadows of the past. Her arm lowered and uncertainty swamped her. She didn't know why he was acting this way but his sadness was really bothering her. He just watched her for a while before turning back to the water.

"You're right. Perhaps it was a dream."

The way he said it made her realise he was just humouring her. She appreciated it nonetheless. She couldn't handle anything serious in her life now and the way he had been looking at her was pretty serious. She wracked her brain, trying to remember if she had said anything in her sleep and froze as she remembered calling out his name in anguish when she had seen his head on the spike. Another blush heated her cheeks. She hadn't realised she had spoken it out loud.

"It was just a bad dream," she murmured.

"Are your dreams always that intense?"

"Lately, they have been."

"Do…do you want to talk about it?"

She appreciated his willingness to listen to her but she didn't want to share the horror that existed in her mind. It was too soon to talk about what she'd seen. She didn't want to see the trepidation in his eyes when she spoke of it. Maybe one day soon, but not yet.

"Not particularly," she responded.

"Rukia…" Ichigo hesitated.

In the space of an instant, everything changed. A _garganta_ opened up in front of them. Ichigo was too stunned to react, Rukia supposed. Maybe that's why she was pulled from his side in a split second. The hand that gripped her arm was merciless and would probably leave bruises behind. It was an inane thought, especially given the circumstances, but the combined effects of the nightmare and the surprise attack was enough to render her useless. She was yanked violently away from Ichigo, and so quickly she herself didn't even have time to react. No words escaped her mouth as her world started to spin. She gripped tightly onto something but she was tilted away, whatever was in her fist going with her.

And then she knew no more.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled when the _garganta_ closed. He was so stunned he could only gape at the point where Rukia had disappeared. "Rukia…"

Horror had him spinning around and sprinting to Urahara Kisuke's little shop. His heartbeat hammered painfully in his chest as he ran. _What the hell just happened_ , he wondered. _WHAT THE HELL!_ Today the distance seemed even longer than usual. He was shouting long before he reached the little shop and found Urahara standing outside, his clothes billowing in the wind. The man was looking up at the sky, his face expressionless.

"Stop shouting, Kurosaki- _san_ ," he said.

"We have to go after her," Ichigo snapped. "We have to go now."

Urahara pinned him down with a bland stare, his gaze sharp and intense even at this time of the night. He pulled his green and white striped bucket hat back from his eyes with a sigh. "And where do you suppose we start? She could be anywhere."

"We start in _Hueco Mundo_. A _garganta_ opened up over the river. Come on, stop wasting time."

"Kurosaki- _san_ , listen to me. By the time you get to _Hueco Mundo_ she might not be there anymore."

"How would you know unless we go look?" The worry in Ichigo was starting to grow, and with it, another emotion, one so powerful he nearly took a step back from the sheer force of it.

Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear.

Rukia had been taken from right under his nose and he hadn't done anything to stop it. The anxiety was eating away at him like acid, sharp and painful. He glared at the ground, fists clenched tightly. How could he have been so lax? The only reason he had followed her was to make sure she would be safe. And he hadn't even done that. Through his haze of self reprimandation he heard Urahara's voice.

"Kurosaki- _san_ , I'm sending you to Soul Society. Speak to Kurotsuchi- _taicho_. Tell him everything that's happened. Tell him I think they've discovered the existence of the _Shiryoku_. I have a very bad feeling about this."

The look on the old man's face gave Ichigo pause. He looked afraid. Of something? Of someone?

"Urahara- _san_ , what's going on? Who would want to capture Rukia and why?"

"She has something that they want."

"What?"

Urahara suddenly moved toward his shop. "Hurry, Kurosaki- _san_. We don't have much time. The longer Rukia is gone for the worse our situation will get. Find Kurotsuchi first, understand? Speak of this to no one else. And remember, you can't trust anyone from _Seireitei_. Aizen taught us that lesson well. Do you remember what I told you to say?"

Ichigo nodded. "I do, but why?"

"The time for questions will come later. Right now we need to get you to Soul Society."

 _ **Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo…**_

"Wake up, little one…"

The voice was like a tether, pulling Rukia away from the torture in the farthest reaches of her subconscious. She gripped onto the voice like a lifeline, wanting to get away from the bloodshed she was seeing. The pressure around her felt thick with sedation. All a part of her wanted was to fight to stay locked in her own mind. The other, the stronger part, wanted out. She fought her way through the density, determined to escape her mental prison.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The first thing she saw was the man standing half in the shadows at the foot of the bed she was lying on. He was wearing loose robes, not unlike a _Shinigami,_ yet from that she could tell he wasn't one. His arms were crossed over his chest and a chuckle passed his lips when he noticed her startled gaze on him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to stand but failing. She felt so weak, like her body couldn't handle the simple task of getting to her feet.

"Rest, little one. Do not harm yourself. I've been waiting a long time for you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach.**

 _ **Squad Ten Barracks**_

Hitsugaya Toshiro paused in his paperwork and spared a glance at the sky. He had for split second become aware of the change in air pressure. The power he felt from that second was enough to cause him to break into a cold sweat. He stood up slowly and moved to the window in his office, staring up at the night sky. It was light years beyond Aizen's ability. He frowned slightly.

" _Taicho_ ," he heard a female voice call behind him.

"Matsumoto," he responded without turning around.

"Did you feel that?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked, coming to stand beside him.

"I did. It doesn't bode well for Soul Society. Or for the real world."

"But why now? Why must it be so soon after Aizen's death?"

Hitsugaya shot his vice-captain a look from the corner of his eye. She looked troubled, as she had been since Gin had been killed by Aizen. He wished he could do something to cheer her up but he didn't know how. Her pain had been a tangible thing and even though she annoyed him with her slacking off on her paperwork, he still felt every single tear she cried, every single shard of hurt she pretended to hide. It was a Captain's duty to make sure his subordinates were happy and he failed even in that.

"Aizen's death probably caused a ripple effect. All those who were afraid of him will come out of hiding. I don't understand why this power I felt was so much stronger than his. Whoever this person is should have had enough to take him out himself. What was he waiting for?" Hitsugaya mused, more to himself than to Matsumoto.

"It's not like Aizen left an army behind to conquer," Matsumoto said, eyes heavenward and a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. "We destroyed all the _Espada_. That much I remember."

"It's worrying to say the least. Anyone who is awake should have felt that surge in power. I've no doubt a Captain's meeting will be called first thing tomorrow."

"I'd feel much better if we could check it out though."

"We can't without authorisation, Matsumoto. You know that. Besides, Kuchiki is in Karakura Town. If there is anything suspicious happening she would have reported it by now. By her silence we can assume that all is well."

"There's a very thin line between her silence and what might be currently happening in the town, _taicho_."

Hitsugaya looked back up at the sky. "I know," he said quietly. "But there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

"I don't like this. You know she would have reported this weird surge. Maybe the Captain-Commander is preparing to send out hell butterflies around _Seireitei_."

"I doubt that. We would have heard something by now, anything. If there isn't a meeting called tomorrow I'll approach the Captain-Commander myself."

He could see the worried look his vice shot him and he mentally sighed. She worried too much for him when she should be more concerned about herself. He acknowledged her angst and he was grateful for it though.

"Get some sleep, Matsumoto. I have a feeling it's going to be madhouse tomorrow."

"You should rest too, _taicho_."

Hitsugaya nodded his agreement and watched Matsumoto's reflection as she left the office and shut the door behind her. He sat back down in his chair and tapped his index finger against his chin, deep in thought.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Kuchiki household…**_

"Byakuya- _sama_ …"

The current head of the prestigious Kuchiki Clan looked up into the smiling eyes of his wife. He felt a warmth bloom in his chest that only ever appeared when Hisana was before him. He even allowed the corner of his mouth to tip up slightly.

"You're late."

Hisana smiled sweetly at him. "You're early," she shot back.

Byakuya faced her fully, eyes travelling over her from head to toe. She always looked well and happy in his dreams. Always had a beautiful smile on her face. Always looked at him with love in her eyes. He felt truly at peace with her. That hadn't changed in all these decades.

"Have you come to castigate me again for being remiss in my duties as a brother?" he asked his tone slightly sharper than usual, wondering what she came to speak to him about. His words fell into the silence between them like a gauntlet. He watched his wife, taking in everything and missing nothing.

"There is nothing for me to tell you that you do not already know. Saying it would do nothing but garner your irritation," she finally responded.

An answer worthy of the Lady of the Kuchiki Clan. He was proud for an instant before that emotion dissipated.

"I can't keep seeing you like this, you know," Byakuya said in a low voice. "It's driving me to distraction."

Hisana only smiled at him. "Byakuya- _sama_ , I'm only here because you wish it."

Byakuya reached out a hand and it ghosted through her. Her smile turned sorrowful.

"See? You have to let go of me, Byakuya- _sama_. It's not healthy. It leaves you open to missing important changes in reality."

Byakuya frowned at the ominous tone her voice had taken. "What do you mean?"

"You need to prepare yourself. Your world as you know it is about to change, and not in a good way."

"To what are you referring?"

Hisana levelled a look at him. In it was disappointment. He couldn't stand to see her look at him like that. Even after death those looks still made him feel like he was twelve years old again. It made his temper rise.

"I don't have time for your riddles, Hisana. If you have something to say to me then say it," Byakuya said, keeping his tone as level as possible.

She smiled at him again. "You know what I mean. You've seen the exchange but never put much relevance to it."

Byakuya ran through all the memories he had of Soul Society. None of them seemed very important to him. Until he came upon one from his childhood. In it, Urahara Kisuke, then Captain of the Twelfth Squad, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, current Captain of the Twelfth Squad, were huddled in a corner, whispering about a secret that could change the course of Soul Society and the world itself. He remembered overhearing some of the conversation and hadn't thought it stimulating enough for his bright mind, so he'd put it down to being a boring conversation between boring old men. But one word stood out from them all.

 _Shiryoku_.

" _Shiryoku_ ," Byakuya said, testing the word out.

Hisana's smile widened. "You've got it," she whispered.

"What about it? I don't understand what that has to do with changing the course of the world."

"It's time to wake up, Byakuya- _sama_. You've got a visitor," was her reply.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open at the insistent calling of his name. For a second he was still trapped within the essence of his dream and even turned his head to face Hisana's side of the futon. He exhaled softly, hating that whenever he closed his eyes his weakness was on full display. He got to his feet and moved toward the sliding door. The urgency in the voice had him stepping up his pace as he approached the corridor.

Abarai Renji, Vice-Captain of the Sixth Squad was awaiting him. He looked harried and perturbed.

" _Taicho_ ," he said. "I've been told to inform you that there will be a Captain's meeting in an hour."

"At this part of the night?" Byakuya questioned.

Renji studied him. "You didn't feel that shocking increase in power?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head. When he was in his dreams he felt nothing but his feelings for Hisana. But if Renji was right then that was the reason for this meeting. His eyes snapped open as a thought crossed his mind. _Shiryoku_. Could it be? Had Hisana actually been speaking the truth of things to come? The thought was enough to put an urgency in his steps as he sailed past Renji.

"Also, Ichigo is here. He's with the Captain-Commander as we speak," Renji said, following his captain dutifully.

Byakuya's steps slowed. "Kurosaki Ichigo. What is he doing here? And where is Rukia? She should be keeping an eye on him."

"Apparently he wouldn't say where Rukia was, but she's probably still in Karakura Town."

An ominous feeling swept over Byakuya, heavy with the knowledge of something he shouldn't have had. He knew something was off, could feel the tension emanating off Renji, could feel it in the air of Soul Society itself. Something was very wrong.

"She would not have let him come to Soul Society by himself. In fact, she would be the one here instead of him. So why isn't she?" Byakuya questioned, more to himself that to Renji.

"I don't know, _taicho._ I also thought she would too, but…"

Byakuya sighed quietly. "This is all going to come apart in the Captain's meeting. Renji, I want you to head over to Karakura Town yourself to see what is happening. I don't doubt the Captain-Commander but he isn't averse to omitting information when it suits him."

"I can't go to Karakura Town. The _Senkaimon_ has been sealed off."

Byakuya shot him a look. "So you've already tried your luck."

Renji nodded sheepishly. "I have. I was worried about Rukia. Ichigo and the others in the real world are hiding something from us, and for them to do that, something very bad must have happened."

"The _Senkaimon_ is only sealed off, not to prevent us from leaving, but to prevent something from coming in."

Byakuya's ominous words halted Renji's steps.

"So what does that mean for us?"

"Brace yourself, Renji. There's a war coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Mayuri!" Ichigo shouted, banging his fist on the door of the twelfth division. Silence greeted him and roused his already high temper. He gritted his teeth and banged harder on the door.

"If you don't open this damn door I'm gonna blast my way through it."

When silence still reigned Ichigo took a step back, eyebrow ticking, and pulled his _zanpakuto_ from its place on his back. He gripped the hilt with both hands and raised it in the air.

" _Getsuga_ – "

"You really don't want to do that," a sinister voice said coldly.

Ichigo blinked and lowered his _zanpakuto_. The door opened slowly, creaking as it went. It didn't go all the way but enough for him to see Kurotsuchi, arms crossed over his chest, and his vice-captain, Nemu, standing slightly behind him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Kurotsuchi said, coming forward, his arms falling to his sides as he moved. "What are you doing here?" Then a gleeful look crossed his face that gave Ichigo the shivers. "Have you perhaps come to be my test subject?"

Ichigo glared at him. "Get that thought out of your head. I'm here on more important matters."

"Oh?" Kurotsuchi looked bored. "If you haven't come here for my purposes then leave. You know your way out."

"Stop acting like that. I've come here to deliver a message."

Kurotsuchi had started walking back into the building but stopped and shot Ichigo an interested look. "Oh? From whom, may I ask?"

"Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo watched the sharp glint enter the captain's eyes and narrowed his own. There was something Urahara wasn't telling him but maybe Kurotsuchi could shed some light on it.

"What message did he want you to deliver?"

Ichigo spared a glance around the area. He took Urahara's words to heart and wouldn't just randomly spout what he had come here to say out in the open where anyone could hear it. His gaze landed on Kurotsuchi, eyes hard with determination.

"Not here. Inside. In private."

He could see Kurotsuchi finally beginning to take him seriously and the man inclined his head toward the building, walking through and expecting Ichigo to follow. Nemu trailed behind them, eyes downcast. The hallway was dark with the minimum amount of light making its way through the windows higher up. They walked for a while before Kurotsuchi pushed open a door Ichigo didn't even notice was there. He gestured him inside and whispered something to Nemu, who scurried away.

Inside was the man's private lounge, Ichigo supposed. There were a myriad of colourful comfortable chairs forming a ring around a glass coffee table. A white lace doily decorated the top. The walls were wallpapered with dark grey and sconces dotted them at regular intervals, the light from the candles throwing dancing shadows across the ground. The floor was carpeted in dark blue and Ichigo wondered if all his tastes ran in the realms of weirdness.

"Don't stand on ceremony, Kurosaki. Have a seat," Kurotsuchi said, indicating a chair.

Ichigo tentatively sat in one, unsure about this new setting and how he felt about it. Perhaps having this conversation outside would have been better, he thought dryly.

"Now, what's the message?"

"Urahara thinks someone, I don't know who, has discovered the _Shiryoku_ ," Ichigo started, watching the captain carefully.

If he hadn't been paying such close attention he would have missed the flash of surprise in his eyes and the indistinct tensing of his muscles. He was struggling to mask his reaction, Ichigo was sure. It was a struggle he was ultimately winning, much to his annoyance.

Kurotsuchi leaned forward and pinned Ichigo with a serious look. "Start at the beginning. Don't leave anything out."

"Well, it started a few weeks ago I think," he said, scratching his hair.

"I don't need you to think, I need you to know."

"Oh all right, it started a few weeks ago. Rukia had been having these nightmares. She didn't realise it but she'd cry out in her sleep. She always sounded really scared. I tried to wake her several times from them but she always slept on." He lowered his gaze as his memories of her ran through his head. "Sometimes she'd cling to me, her hands gripping my t-shirt, and she wouldn't let go. On those nights I had to lie beside her until she quietened."

"Look, kid, I don't need to hear what happened between you and Kuchiki. I want to know what happened _to_ her," Kurotsuchi interrupted leaning back against the backrest, tapping a finger to his temple.

Ichigo's cheeks were scarlet as he remembered the warmth of her body beside his, the way she cuddled up next to him. It was a tight fit in his small closet but he made it work. He'd always return to his own bed at the crack of dawn, knowing when she would awaken. It was those memories that kept him up long into the night, always alert and ready to provide comfort from the smallest sound of vulnerability out of her.

"Sorry. Lately she'd started calling out names in her sleep. Everyone from _Seireitei_. I don't know what kind of nightmares she's being having because she wouldn't talk about them, even when I asked. A few hours ago she ran from me…I mean my house, and I followed her to the riverbank. We were just talking…it happened in a split second."

Ichigo's fingers scrunched the material of his robes. The familiar feeling of fear washed through him and he had to breathe in and out to stop himself from going on a wild rampage. The idea of losing her was driving him crazy. He felt so useless, sitting here and talking to Kurotsuchi when he could be in _Hueco_ _Mundo_ searching for Rukia.

"What happened, Kurosaki?" Kurotsuchi prompted. "I can't help you if I don't know the details."

"A _garganta_ opened up over the river. Someone pulled her in. I was powerless to stop it." Ichigo's entire body vibrated with anger. "They took her from right under my nose. I couldn't do anything to protect her. If anything happens to her…"

Kurotsuchi was silent, observing Ichigo from beneath his lashes. He looked calm on the outside, because that was what he wanted to project, but inside he was destroying everything he could get his hands on. This was bad, this was very bad. Not for the first time he cursed Urahara Kisuke for creating such a destructive weapon and cursed himself for helping. Still, back then no one in _Seireitei_ had been aware of the sleeping power that lay beneath its surface for the better part of ten years until they had found a suitable host to house its power, except for the Captain-Commander, he was sure. The man had never said anything to them but the undercurrent of his perception made them nervous enough to hide it.

"We'll find her, Kurosaki. Make no mistake about that," Kurotsuchi said solemnly.

Ichigo raised his head. "What do they want with her?" he asked in a low voice.

"We need to go to the Captain-Commander," Kurotsuchi said, standing up suddenly. "This ranks first in our current list of priorities. Let's go."

"Wait! Why won't anyone answer my questions? What's so damn dangerous about them kidnapping Rukia?" Ichigo snarled, on his feet in an instant, braced for a fight.

Kurotsuchi studied the boy and sighed, closing his eyes. "Your questions will be answered shortly. Not only you, but all the captains need to know of this predicament, and I'd rather explain this once. Now let's go. Time is of the essence."

"But I'm not a captain. I'm not allowed in the meeting."

"For you, they'd make an exception."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Sorry I'm late," Kurotsuchi's voice boomed out as he strolled into the Captains' meeting ten minutes late. "I had something to see to."

Ichigo's eyebrow ticked and he forced himself to keep from yelling at the captain. The entire hall was silent. No one questioned his presence there. Even so, he could feel Byakuya's eyes boring a hole into him. Like he knew something had happened to Rukia. Well, anyone with half a brain would be able to tell something had happened to her since he was in _Seireitei_ and she wasn't.

"Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ ," the Captain-Commander boomed.

Kurotsuchi took his place next to Hitsugaya and spared a glance at Ichigo.

"Now we can begin," the Captain-Commander started. "There have been some disturbances in the real world, as most of you have felt. I cannot say for sure who it is. All we know is that they mean us harm." He paused to let that sink in. "A few hours ago one of our own was taken. We do not know for what purpose but when has a kidnapping ever been for the greater good. However, there is a reason why this particular _Shinigami_ was taken. Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ can shed more light on the subject."

Kurotsuchi cleared his throat and stepped out of line, facing all the captains, Ichigo and the Captain-Commander. He clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"Listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you," he said. "For I am only going to repeat it once. This is a power everyone should be afraid of, and rightly so. Around a hundred years ago, when Urahara Kisuke had me released from prison, he had a vision. For the future. Literally. He thought he could create a weapon that could rip into the very fabric of time and alter events. Teleportation is one thing, but seeing into the future is another. We worked for years trying to perfect his idea, make it into a reality. I will admit to helping him achieve this dream. And achieve it we did. We created a chemical compound that, when combined with a constituent that lies in the _Shinigami_ blood, would let the host grasp glimpses of events to come. It was one of our greatest successes, this ability to see into the future. But that's what also made it so dangerous. We knew that if it fell into the wrong hands chaos would descend upon us. So we decided to hide it, where no one would ever think of looking for it. We searched for years for a suitable host in _Rukongai_ , one who would not know of its existence, especially with the impenetrable veil we placed around it so it would never mix into the S _hinigami's_ blood. And we found the perfect person in _Inuzuri_. Kuchiki Rukia. Of course, we had to make sure she was worthy enough to house the _Shiryoku_. Back then she had incredible latent ability, still does in fact. And even more incredulous was how stable it was. That was the main reason why she was chosen. Not many can boast to having such control at such a young age."

Ichigo's _reiatsu_ was starting to flare out of control. Why the _hell_ did they keep putting dangerous stuff into Rukia? It made his blood boil, how they used her to hide their blasted secrets. She must have been just a child back then and they had forced her to bear such a burden, not even considering how it would affect her in the long run.

"Rukia was a nobody when we fused the _Shiryoku_ with her. We didn't think her circumstances would change. Our mistake in that. When she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan I became wary. And then when that idiot Kisuke fused the _hogyoku_ with her I became even more incensed. What was that man thinking? Why would he put two weapons in her? Nobody could handle the type of physical energies they both gave off. But Rukia survived. And I calmed down a little. Until Aizen came along. If that man had gotten his hands on the _Shiryoku_ we wouldn't be alive right now. That's how powerful it is. But for some reason he couldn't pick up the presence of it in her when he stole the _hogyoku_."

Silence followed the shocking confession. All captains were emanating anger, especially Byakuya. Ichigo shot him a look. It was his adopted sister who was the victim here after all. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the other man was feeling. Actually, he could. He wanted to kill Kurotsuchi and Urahara for doing this to Rukia again.

"So Rukia has no idea this… _Shiryoku_ is inside of her?" Byakuya spoke, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. Even Ichigo recoiled from his tone.

"None. We thought it safer that way. No one would ask her where it was because she didn't know about it at all. But whoever has her now obviously knows it exists. I don't know who it could be. Urahara and I were staunchly quiet about it."

"Obviously not quiet enough," Ichigo bit out.

"Kurosaki!" the Captain-Commander boomed out. "Let Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ finish."

"Sorry," he gritted out.

"As I was saying, these nightmares Ichigo describes Rukia having, they're not really nightmares at all. They're visions. Of the future."

Ichigo's eyes widened. That stupid _Shiryoku_ was the reason why Rukia had to deal with countless bad dreams? That was the cause of her fear and insecurity? He would really kill them both, Kurotsuchi and Urahara, for doing this to her, especially without her knowledge. Now her reactions made sense. It was obvious even to him that what she was seeing wasn't the definition of a peaceful future. She must have been so scared, dreaming about things she had never even suspected could happen and not knowing why she was having such nightmarish dreams. He grinded his teeth together almost painfully.

"But what purpose would that serve?" Hitsugaya spoke up suddenly. "Granted, whoever kidnapped Kuchiki could use her to destroy Soul Society, but you don't need the _Shiryoku_ for that. So I want to know what the ultimate goal is here."

Kurotsuchi's eyes slid toward Hitsugaya and narrowed to slits. He snaked closer to the young prodigy, hands behind his back. "That's a very interesting thought, Hitsugaya- _taicho_ ," he said in a low voice. "I'm not surprised you managed to pick up on that."

"So?" the young captain asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly a red lollipop was shoved in his face. "Have a sweet for your ingenuity," Kurotsuchi said with a gleeful grin, a creepy chuckle passing his lips.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, his eyebrow ticking almost comically. "Do I," he started in a low voice. "Look like I want a damn sweet?!" His voice rose as his eyes snapped open and he pinned Kurotsuchi with a death glare, turquoise glowing slightly.

"Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ ," the Captain-Commander said, his voice dripping with warning. "Answer Hitsugaya- _taicho's_ question without mockery."

Kurotsuchi held out his hands. "No harm meant. The truth is that I don't know what their purpose is. I have a basic knowledge of the _Shiryoku_ even though I helped create it. Kisuke is the brains behind it, loathed as I am to admit it. He can tell you whatever else you need to know. My knowledge on the subject ends here."

Ichigo glanced at the Captain-Commander, waiting impatiently for what he would say on the matter. The old man looked calm despite what Kurotsuchi had just revealed but he had a feeling he was hiding his emotions. In all the time Ichigo had known him, Yamamoto Genryusai had never shown what he was feeling, let alone thinking. It was a strength he admired and wished he himself could often display.

"This is a very serious situation," the Captain-Commander boomed out. "We no longer have the luxury of waiting for the person who kidnapped Kuchiki Rukia to come to the surface. I want all resources put into finding this person. We don't know what the ultimate goal is but we cannot sit back and find out. Hitsugaya- _taicho_ , seeing as you are already more familiar with Karakura Town than anyone here, I'm assigning you to lead a taskforce to see if you can pick up anything from there. Choose your subordinates wisely."

The way he said it made Ichigo think there might be a traitor among one of them. Even Urahara had warned him as much, though he had not been as subtle. It made sense, in a twisted way. Urahara would never have spoken to anyone about the _Shiryoku_ in the real world, so the perpetrator must be a _Shinigami_. Ichigo's eyes widened at the implications. A second betrayal in _Seireitei_ would rock the foundations of Soul Society. And then chaos would reign. He shuddered to think of the possibility of a civil war. _Shinigami_ against _Shinigami_ , Captain against Captain, friend against friend.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, Captain-Commander."

"Kuchiki- _taicho_."

Byakuya slid his gaze to the Captain-Commander.

"You will sit this one out. You have a personal interest involved in this and that makes you a very dangerous person to have leading any charges we may take."

Byakuya's mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed to slits but he inclined his head.

"Soi-fon- _taicho_ , get Special Forces ready for war. We won't know when we will be hit so you need to be prepared. Dimissed."

The captains filtered out one by one. The last was Byakuya and he shot Ichigo a look that clearly said _I want to speak to you later_. Ichigo swallowed hard and perspiration beaded his forehead. He was supposed to tell Rukia's brother how he had failed to protect her. The man who would call on a _bankai_ just to avenge the pride of his clan. Yeah, piece of cake. Ichigo started to follow but the Captain-Commander stopped him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, his voice low.

"Old man," Ichigo murmured.

"Do not blame yourself for Kuchiki Rukia's abduction. There is nothing you could have done except to have gotten yourself killed." The Captain-Commander opened his eyes and pinned him with a stare. "You are a valuable asset to us, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are the only one who has the potential to beat this latest foe. Do not act rashly in future. Is that clear?"

Ichigo left the hall feeling more than a little angry. He knew what the old man said was true but he still couldn't forgive himself for not even trying. He took an oath then and there that he would be the one to bring Rukia back. He couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. No, he thought harshly. Rukia was a strong woman. She had proven it time and time again. She would survive because that's who she was. Nothing could change that.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," a low sinister voice said from the side of the building.

Ichigo spun in surprise only to find Byakuya leaning casually against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. The wind picked up and dark clouds piled in the sky above, threatening rain. He gulped, suddenly so very unsure about what he could say to placate the older man. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened no matter how much he wished it were different. There was nothing he could offer the captain.

"Come, we need to have a discussion, you and I."

Byakuya started for his quarters, expecting Ichigo to follow which he did with the utmost dread.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia was walking through the streets of _Inuzuri_ , 78th District of _Rukongai_. She didn't think she would have come back to this place anytime soon. It didn't matter that it had once been filled with the happier memories of her childhood, because it was also filled with the worst memories. This was the place where she had first met Renji. This was the place their friends had perished.

She focused her eyes on the ground, unable to look at any of the decrepit buildings she had once loved. She walked though she didn't know where she was walking to. The streets were bustling with people although they didn't seem to notice she was there. She knew she was in one of her nightmares, the ones were everything around her felt so real and life-like. She hated those nightmares. She expected something bad to happen now, was waiting for it, actually.

She was surprised when she came face to face with the younger version of herself. She eyed the pale purple _kimono_ with the darker purple leaves. She followed the gaze of her younger counterpart and her eyebrows raised slightly when she saw she was watching a young Renji and his friends. This wasn't part of her dreams. This was a memory. The first time she had met Renji and the others. She had never remembered it this clearly before.

But something was off. She glanced around, noticing stuff she hadn't as a child. This may have been a memory of hers but it didn't feel like one. It was like she had been transported to another time in her life. Like she was re-living something she didn't want to. A nightmare. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in the right time, in her time.

" _Wake up_ …"

Rukia jolted awake, her robes clinging to the dampness of her skin. She was staring at a high ceiling, the top hidden in the darkness. Her hands clenched the sheets below her as she forced herself to gain her composure. Why did her dreams have to take on a sinister edge? She could still feel the gentle breeze on her skin, feel the sun warming her face. And yet in the shadows she had known something had been lurking, waiting, a silent creature of darkness. Not in the memory, but in the spaces between her memories. The pathways taken to those memories. A shudder swept over her.

"Talk to me, little one. What did you dream about this time?" the voice said softly, a whisper caressing her perspiring skin.

Rukia rolled her eyes towards him. He was, as always, one with the shadows. He hadn't revealed anything to her about himself, though he did say she was free to leave anytime she wanted. The problem was, she couldn't bring herself to move. Her brain had lost all control of her muscles. It was probably the after effects of whatever the bastard was giving her. She forced herself to glare at him.

"Go screw yourself," she bit out. Her head fell back against the pillow in exhaustion.

The man clicked his tongue. "Come now, Rukia," he said, his voice still barely above a whisper. "I have been the epitome of a gentleman. I haven't restrained you, I feed you, I've even offered to listen to your dreams, which is more than I can say for most men. Why do you continue to resist me?"

"What the hell are you giving me?" she asked, her own voice a billowing whisper.

"Something that acts as a catalyst to make the dreams come more often."

"That's…that's horrible. If you were experiencing what I'm going through you wouldn't even think of wanting more of it."

"That's where you're wrong, little one. If I had what you have, I wouldn't need you."

"What exactly…do I have?" Rukia asked, curiosity peaking her interest despite the wave of a serenading slumber whispering to her.

The man in the shadows paused, the silence between them heavy with disbelief. "Come now, you can't mean to tell me you don't know what's inside of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gritted out, her vision blinking in and out of focus. She paused to take in more air. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out for.

Another pause. "I can hear the truth in your voice, little one. I should be flummoxed but alas, I am not. That old man, I'm not surprised he would do something like this, without asking your permission first. I myself thought it strange that you just accepted its existence in you, despite how volatile it is. No one would willingly take that risk. Now I know why."

"Wa…ter."

The man came forward and the shadows seemed to move with him, obscuring his face from view. He reached for the glass of water on the table next to bed and sat at the edge. The bed dipped and all Rukia could do was grit her teeth in submission. She would love nothing better than to throw it back in his face but she so desperately needed it. His arm lifted her like she weighed nothing and he placed the glass against her lips. She drank deeply, the water tasting like ambrosia to her.

"Tell me, little one. Tell me what you dreamt of…"

His voice was like a lullaby, making her drift off to sleep. Ironic, since his voice was also the one thing that managed to pull her out of her nightmares.

"My…childhood," she whispered before she was once again sucked into oblivion. Too late she realised he had given her the catalyst again.

 _ **Seireitei**_

"Are we sticking to the usual suspects then?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya pinned her with his bright gaze. She was peering at him from over the couch in his office. He had told her their duty to _Seireitei_ and to Karakura Town. She hadn't made a sound, just sat there glumly for a half hour before bouncing back to herself. For sure, Kuchiki Rukia's disappearance had thundered through Soul Society. Even the people in _Rukongai_ had received word of the abduction, though he didn't know through whom. _Seireitei_ was spiralling out of control and he could do nothing but watch it fold upon itself.

"The usual suspects?" he questioned, listening to her with half an ear.

"You know, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji."

"Oh, yes, I suppose."

From beneath his lashes he could see Matsumoto studying him openly. He felt a little uncomfortable under such close scrutiny but pretended to ignore it, trying to focus on finishing up his paperwork before they could leave.

"Do you need help with that, _taicho?"_

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped and he stared at her. "Oi, Matsumoto, are you feeling okay?"

She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine then, I retract my offer."

Hitsugaya spared her one of his rare smiles. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about what's going to happen next."

"I understand. What's our next move?"

Hitsugaya dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head. "We need to speak to Urahara first. Kurotsuchi hasn't explained the circumstances fully and I have some questions about the consequences of using Kuchiki as the _Shiryoku_. It doesn't seem like a _Shinigami_ would be able to sustain that kind of power for long."

"So we're all going there?"

"Yes. Everyone needs to be informed about this. Then I want to split up the group. Some of you are going to search the town while the others…"

"While the others?" Matsumoto prompted.

"While the others will do a quick sweep of _Hueco_ _Mundo_."

Matsumoto's jaw dropped. " _Hueco_ _Mundo_? Are you crazy, _taicho_? How do we even get there?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and rocked back on his chair, the back two legs supporting his weight effortlessly. "I understand Urahara had opened up a _garganta_ for Kurosaki a couple months ago. That was how he saved Inoue. So he can do it again."

He could feel the burn of Matsumoto's eyes on him even though his were still closed. He could also feel her confusion and waited patiently for her to voice her concerns. He knew she thought he was probably losing it but he had his reasons. He always did.

"What do you expect to find there?"

Hitsugaya smirked and opened his eyes. "I don't expect to find anything there. It's just for good measure. But I may be wrong. Maybe he's keeping Kuchiki there in the interim. It isn't a very smart move but we don't know what we're dealing with yet so we might just be surprised."

"I hadn't thought of that," Matsumoto admitted, a sad look coming into her eyes. "I hope we find Rukia soon."

"If the look on Kurosaki's face during the captain's meeting was anything to go by, he won't rest until he has her safe and sound in his line of sight."

"That's almost sweet…in a possessive sort of way."

"Isn't it?"

 **Wahhh I'm having so much fun writing this! There are so many possibilities at my disposal B-)**

 **Let me know what you guys think :) Also, well aware of what was said in the last chapter and the contents of the current one.**

 **Hope you are enjoying this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Bleach.**

Ichigo and Byakuya were having a stare down. And Ichigo was losing. His mouth twisted downward as he studied Byakuya. The other man looked like nothing was bothering him but the intensity of his stare – _glare_ – made Ichigo want to run and hide. Which didn't happen very often. Actually, it didn't happen at all. He just felt too much responsibility for what happened to Rukia, even though he knew he shouldn't take the weight of that on his shoulders alone.

"I know. I failed to protect her. I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of his mouth. He kept his eye contact with Byakuya. He may have felt uncertain about this meeting but he'd be damned if he let Byakuya gain the upper hand.

"Protect her?" Byakuya sounded almost amused.

Ichigo gaped at the man who rarely showed any emotions. "Excuse me?"

"She was there to protect you. I'm astounded you didn't realise that sooner."

That was the spark to Ichigo's temper. If Byakuya wanted a fight, he would get one. And what did he mean Rukia was there to protect him? He was perfectly capable of handling anything that came his way. _But you fell at the first obstacle_ , a dark inner voice whispered. Ichigo gritted his teeth. _Damned hollow,_ he thought savagely. _Stay out of this, you bastard_.

"As far as I'm concerned she's done her job perfectly. You're unharmed, and have been for the past few weeks."

Byakuya's words made Ichigo's eyes flare wide open. " _Kisama_ ," he growled. "Is that all you care about? Your sister is being used like a puppet and that's all you have to say? Do you even have blood running through your veins, or is that a metaphor for ice?"

Byakuya didn't respond, arms hanging at his sides. A light wind made his _haori_ billow out behind him. His silence made Ichigo even angrier. The ember that he had sparked with his earlier words now flared even brighter, a destructive inferno, ready to take down anything in its path, even the _Shinigami_ standing before him.

"I'm not done," Byakuya ground out. His glare turned lethal. "After all she's done for you, after all the times she has saved your miserable life, you _let_ those people take her?"

Ichigo's anger blew out like a tsunami had hit it. He could feel the mental waves battering at his soul relentlessly, wearing him down. He couldn't argue with Byakuya, couldn't even refute what he had said, because it was true. He _had_ let them take her. He had no excuse for it.

"Look," Ichigo started. "I know what I've done. No one can punish me more than I'm punishing myself. She was my friend too. She was…" His voice choked. He couldn't finish it. All he could think about was how scared she'd been. He'd seen the terror in her eyes when she'd realised what was happening, when he'd realised what was happening. It had reflected his own.

"I know what she means to you. I am not blind, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I promise, Byakuya. I will get her back. No matter what happens to me."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Save your declarations for someone else. I will believe it when she is standing before me, safe in _Seireitei_. I will never allow her to be stationed in Karakura Town again. She will never be exposed to the dangers there. And best of all…" Byakuya opened his eyes and pinned Ichigo with smouldering grey. "She will never be near you. You are a magnet for danger, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was furious again. He marched forward. "You can't place restrictions on her like that. She is free to do what she wants as she pleases. Don't go acting all high and mighty just because you are the head of a royal family in the land of the dead. You know what your title means in the real world? It means nothing! You would be nothing."

"You go too far."

In a flash Byakuya's _zanpakuto_ was in his hand, pointing at Ichigo. The latter finally grinned, the smile not reaching his eyes. He lifted his own _zanpakuto_ and levelled it at the captain.

"I thought you wanted to talk," he commented slyly.

"Talking to you is impossible. It seems this is the only way to knock some sense into you."

"I don't want to fight you. I would rather be looking for Rukia."

"Those are the words of a coward. _Scatter, Senbonzakura_."

Glowing pink petals suddenly flowed past Ichigo. He quickly jumped back, using his _zanpakuto_ as a shield. The petals continued to follow him and he dodged, using _shunpo_ as his escape mechanism.

"Byakuya, stop this crap. We shouldn't be fighting each other," Ichigo shouted, materialising on the roof of Byakuya's quarters. "This is a waste of my time. I'll have a go at you anytime you want but now isn't the time."

" _Bankai_. _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_."

Silver plated swords made a parallel line past Byakuya. They materialised into thousands of pink petals, flowing toward Ichigo and surrounding him in a whirlwind of destruction. The gap between him and the swirling power started to decrease, suffocating him.

"I've had enough of this," he muttered, concentrating on his inner power.

A bright light engulfed Byakuya's _bankai_ reducing it to nothingness. Ichigo burst through the petals and went straight for Byakuya, eyes glowing bright with unleashed anger. " _Getsuga Tensho_!"

Byakuya dodged the giant wave of power coming toward him. It cut through his home, ripping through the Koi pond he had just remodelled. He glared at it in disgust before facing Ichigo. The other man lowered himself to the ground, his _zanpakuto_ at his side. His face was covered by the hollow mask Byakuya detested so much.

" _Bankai_ ," the hollowfied Ichigo said, as if needing to put a name to the power he had just used.

Byakuya smirked. "It doesn't bode well for you if you use your hollow powers, and even your _bankai,_ while fighting off mine. Your opponent, I hear, is much stronger than I." _He's still not ready_ , he thought.

Ichigo reached up, fingers curling around the mask, and pulled it off. "You sound like you were testing me."

"I was. And you failed. How do expect to save Rukia when you can't even handle my _bankai_ in your _shikai_ form?"

Ichigo glared at him. "It's not supposed to handle your _bankai_ that way," he snarled, waving his left arm in the air. "You could have killed me!"

"Hardly. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"You'd never admit when you go too far, Byakuya. This test was irrelevant, you damn loose cannon. There was no point to it!"

"On the contrary. I am not stupid, Kurosaki Ichigo. I know the person who kidnapped Rukia must be a _Shinigami_ or related to one anyway. You don't know who it is. It could be someone you know very well. And when that person starts attacking you with the intent to kill, are you going to phase out like you did just now? Just discard your opponent as a big joke? Assumptions like that will get you killed."

Ichigo released his _bankai_ form, going back to his ordinary s _hihakusho_. Byakuya had a very valid point. He hadn't thought of it that way. And as he had just predicted, that is exactly what Ichigo would have done. He needed to clear his head, to start thinking like a _Shinigami_ again. His paralyzing concern for Rukia would need to be put into a tightly sealed box. He wouldn't be able to save her if all he could see was her scared face.

"You're right," he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

Byakuya turned away, apparently satisfied with throwing him around. "Make sure you bring her home safely."

Ichigo wandered around _Seireitei_ for the next few hours, trying to put his thoughts into perspective when a siren rang clear through the city. He took a deep breath. It was time. He made his way back to where he knew the _Senkaimon_ would open. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were already there, with Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Renji. Hitsugaya nodded at him. The Captain-Commander was also there, hands resting on his cane. The _Senkaimon_ slid open ominously, beckoning them in.

"The _Senkaimon_ will be sealed after you travel through thiits," the Captain-Commander said. "We will communicate the same way we did when you were last stationed in Karakura Town."

"Wait!" A harried voice said. "Wait for me!"

Ichigo turned and a bland look crossed his face when he saw Yamada Hanataro running after them. "Is he coming, too?" he asked Hitsugaya, pointing a finger at him, eyebrow twitching.

"Yes. We need a healer. Just in case," was Hitsugaya's reply.

When Hanataro reached them he bent over, panting heavily, hands resting on his knees. When he had caught his breath he straightened and grinned at Ichigo. "Sorry I'm late."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, trying to erase the look on his face. "Anyway, let's go, Toshiro."

Ichigo ran into the _Senkaimon_ , unaware of the churning atmosphere he had left behind with his last words.

"I told you, it's Hitsugaya - _taicho_ to you!" Hitsugaya snarled eyebrow ticking, moving after Ichigo into the gate.

The others followed one by one, the hell butterflies guiding them to their destination. Renji spared a glance at his captain before disappearing into the gate. His orders were different from the others. His objective was something else. He inclined his head so slightly only his captain understood its meaning. It meant he would not fail.

The doors slid shut silently behind them. The Captain-Commander was the last to leave the site. He inclined his head, giving the silent order to seal the gate. He knew what people thought. He knew that they thought sealing the gate would prevent something from coming in. But his main purpose in sealing the gate was to prevent someone within _Seireitei_ from leaving.

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia could feel something soft falling against her skin. The warmth of the sun was soaking her skin, leaving behind a feeling of lethargy. She forced her eyes to open slowly. The blurriness became a sharp focus. Soft pale pink petals were falling from the tree above, settling amongst the grass and all over her. _Cherry blossoms_ , she thought. _I've never seen them look so beautiful before_.

Staring at them lovingly fall made her heart release all the angst governing it. For a moment she could forget about her reality. But being in this world, what exactly, was her reality? She couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She stretched out her arms, unable to bring herself to think about anything but the way she felt right now.

Only to stiffen abruptly when she saw movement at the periphery of her vision. She sat up quickly, expecting to find some form of danger. The last thing she expected to see was Ichigo sleeping, a look of serenity on his face. His hair was slightly longer than usual, the wind blowing it over his eyes. He looked older, more mature. He twitched his nose and mumbled something.

Rukia smiled and reached out, trying to smooth his hair back over his forehead. Her hand shimmered as it went through him. A small smile formed on his face and he muttered her name on a sigh. Something thumped in the region of her heart and she snatched her hand back. Why had she done that? Why had she just touched him like that without question? Despite the fact that she hadn't physically touched him the intent had been there all the same. What was Ichigo even doing here?

A soft sigh from behind her had her stumbling around blindly. She was only slightly surprised to see herself there lying on the grass beside Ichigo. It was an odd feeling, watching herself sleep like that. She looked so…peaceful. No lines of strain bracketed her face. Her lips were even curved slightly upward in a smile. She looked happy. Rukia felt a smile pulling the corners of her mouth up.

She got to her knees and studied their surroundings. Rolling grass stretched for miles on end, their blades bending to the wind's silent tune. There was nothing but hilly territory. Trees occupied all the hills as far as she could see, most of them cherry blossoms, others towering oak giants. It was the most beautiful place Rukia had seen in a long time. She wondered where they were. This didn't look like Soul Society to her.

"Rukia," Ichigo mumbled again.

Her eyes dropped to him, at the hand now lying across his heart. And her eyes bugged. She couldn't take her gaze off the thin band of gold around his second last finger. With jerky movements she swivelled her gaze to her supine form, eyes straying to her left hand and could do nothing but stare at the matching band of gold on her finger. Her ring had a deep amethyst gemstone in the middle and it was surrounded by tiny diamonds. It was stunning.

To her consternation she felt her eyes tear up. The amethyst matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. It was as if this had been made for her. She slid her gaze to Ichigo and smiled. He had gotten it for her. Unexplainable feelings thundered through her and she knew. She had known all along, she just hadn't put a name to it. Hadn't wanted to put a name to it. She hadn't wanted things to change between them.

Her smile faded as she remembered that this was only a dream. She reached out and tried to touch that symbol of eternity but her fingers ghosted through it. She tried again, her hand hovering over the amethyst. She would remember this dream the best out of all that she had had so far. She bent her head slowly and hovered her lips directly over Ichigo's forehead.

" _Arigatou_ ," she whispered. "Ichigo."

" _Little one_ …" the sinister voice whispered, merging with the breeze.

"No, go away," Rukia said, shaking her head and clapping her hands over her ears. "I want to stay here a little longer."

" _If you don't wake up now, little one, you will be stuck there forever…"_

"I…I..."

And suddenly she was yanked violently away from the dream, gasping awake as the shadowed man pulled a syringe out of her chest. For a minute she couldn't remember where she was or what she had been doing. Her blood pounded in her veins and her skin felt overly sensitive to the sheets she was lying on.

"What…what did you do?" she gasped out.

The shadowed man laughed. "It's just a little adrenalin. I can't have you lost in these visions, little one. At least, not yet. Not until I have what I'm after."

Rukia was struggling to breathe. She wasn't in pain. She was just so weak. She couldn't for the life of her move any part of her body. Her chest lifted shallowly with the little breath she could get in.

"Relax, little one. I won't let you die just yet. You're too valuable. The kick is that you don't even know it."

The shadowed man helped her to lean back against the pillows. He picked up a steaming bowl from the table next to the bed and dipped the spoon in. He blew on it softly and then lifted it up to her lips. Up until then Rukia hadn't realised how hungry she'd been. She gulped down the soup in no time.

"More?" the man asked, amusement in his voice.

A blush heated her cheeks and she nodded once. Another bowl was brought in but this time she was strong enough to feed herself. She felt much better after the second bowl and could even flex her toes and fingers.

"Water?" the man asked, holding a glass out.

She grabbed that and downed it too. Then slowly lowered the glass and stared at the man. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Hagiwara Ryou."

"What are you after?"

"You wouldn't understand, little one."

"Try me."

"No."

"What do you need me for? And why me?"

The man, Hagiwara, looked at her. "I suppose you've been worrying yourself crazy over all the dreams you've been having."

Rukia looked away. "It wasn't the most pleasant of dreams." She quietly flexed her fist. She was hoping to distract him enough to gain back her strength and escape. "How did you know?"

"Little one," Hagiwara chuckled. "I knew about this for a very long time. Unfortunate for you, and fortunate for me, you have been chosen to host the _Shiryoku_."

"The what?"

Hagiwara had finally gotten her full attention. What was he talking about? She hadn't given her consent to host anything else besides the _hogyoku_. He must be mistaking her for someone else.

"You must be mistaken," she started. "And I have a name too."

"Oh I know who you are, Kuchiki Rukia. I know all about you. Ironic, that somebody suspected of being a nobody actually turned into a somebody. And an important somebody at that."

"What are you going on about?" Rukia asked, her temper starting to rise.

"Let me explain to you, little one. The _Shiryoku_ infuses the hose with visions."

"Visions?"

"Of the future."

Rukia's horror dawned bright and quick. The future? Then everything she had seen up until now was the result of the _Shiryoku_? She thought back to the night she had had the nightmare about the genocide in _Seireitei_. That would really happen? That was in their future? Bile rose up in her throat.

"No, you're lying. No one would create such an abomination."

"I beg to differ. You've seen the proof of it. You knew there was something off about those dreams."

Rukia's brain was struggling to focus, her mind darting through memories. "But, wait, the dream I had about my childhood was in the past. Your theory is full of holes, Hagiwara."

Hagiwara grinned. "No, that actually fits into my plans. I was hoping the _hogyoku_ would modify the _Shiryoku's_ properties. You gave me all the proof I needed a few weeks ago. I've been watching you for a very long time, little one. I've been waiting patiently all this time for Urahara Kisuke to do something stupid. Like infuse your body with the _hogyoku_. He didn't disappoint."

"Wait, you want me to see the past? Why?"

Hagiwara smiled. "That is none of your concern. All you need to do is be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Never," Rukia said. "I will not reveal what I see in my dreams to the likes of you."

"Oh?" Hagiwara clicked his tongue. "I've been the epitome of kindness to you, little one. Why must you be so difficult? I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but you've left me with no other choice." In a louder voice he said, "Bring them in."

The door across the room opened and three forms were shoved in. They were all handcuffed with magic suppressers. Three forms…three? Rukia's eyes widened in horror as Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado, and Inoue Orihime came into view. Inoue was crying silently, her tears making Rukia's heart clench.

" _Kisama_ , your beef is with me. Let them go," she shouted, sitting up in the bed. " _Hadou no sanju ichi: Shakkahou_!"

A bright red light of energy shot out of Rukia's palm and headed straight for Hagiwara. Without much effort he moved his head to the side, dodging the _kido_ attack. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at her.

"Why did you have to do that, little one? I wasn't going to hurt your friends but you leave me with no choice. I will torture them if you don't reveal all aspects of your visions to me. Is that understood?"

"Kuchiki- _san_ ," she heard Inoue whisper.

Rukia gritted her teeth. In her current predicament she couldn't do anything to help them. She was still as weak as she had been when she was recovering her _Shinigami_ powers. Making a move now was unthinkable. She didn't know what Hagiwara had planned for the trio except to use them to keep her in line. The situation had gotten very dangerous very quickly.

She thought back to her dream, _vision_ , she corrected herself, of her and Ichigo lying under the cherry blossoms. She wondered what he was doing right now. She could smell his scent in the room, as strong as ever. She inhaled deeply. No, she couldn't rely on Ichigo to get her out of this. No one probably knew where she was. Who knew how long it would take them to find her. She had to play this right, or Ishida, Sado and Inoue would end up dead because of her.

"Fine," she said in a low voice. "You win." _For now_ , she amended silently.

Hagiwara laughed. "Excellent. Take them away."

Rukia glared at him. "Is what you're looking for so important that you would risk the lives of others?"

"Of course." There wasn't any hesitation behind his answer. "By the way, you came with this. I thought it might be another incentive to help you put your perspectives in order."

Hagiwara tossed a jacket at her and it fell across her lap. She stared down at it. "This isn't mine," she said. She rubbed the material between her fingers. A stronger wave of Ichigo's scent hit her and she dropped the jacket like it was a hot potato. "This is Ichigo's jacket."

"It is. You were holding onto it so tightly when I first brought you here. I thought it had some sentimental value to you but you didn't question me about it. In fact, I don't think you realised you pulled it through."

"But what has this got to do with me putting my perspectives in order?"

Hagiwara laughed, a low evil chuckle that sent chills up Rukia's spine. "Little one, if you fail to cooperate with me, this jacket will be the last token you'll ever have of Kurosaki Ichigo."

 **Pleeeeease let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Bleach.**

"What do you mean they're gone?" Ichigo snarled, waving a fist in Urahara's face. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on them?"

He and the others had stopped by Urahara's shop first to check up on the others, whom he had promised to watch over during Ichigo's absence. Apparently that task had seemed too much of an effort for the previous captain of the twelfth squad. He was glaring at the other man, another stress he didn't need piling up in his mind. Urahara's eyes were the only thing visible from behind his fan.

"I know. But I can't keep them here against their will, Ichigo. They refused to sit and cower behind my four walls. So I let them go."

"You let…"

Ichigo was so angry he couldn't even finish his sentences. First Rukia, and now Ishida, Chado, and Inoue. What the hell was happening? Was he the only sane one in this crazy town?

"Don't worry, Kurosaki. We'll find them," Hitsugaya said, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm more interested in hearing the details about the _Shiryoku_."

Ichigo glared at him. "How is that the only thing you can think of right now, _Toshiro_?"

He knew he was deliberately baiting the captain of the tenth division but he couldn't help it. He was itching to get rid of all the anxiety he had built up since arriving in Karakura Town. Geez, he thought he had been over this already and yet his emotions were going all haywire again.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said in a low voice. "I understand how you must feel right now – "

"Do you?" Ichigo snarled.

"But," Hitsugaya stressed. "That does not give you leave to address me improperly." His eyebrow was twitching again.

"Really," Matsumoto sighed. "Do they have to do this now?"

Urahara cleared his throat. "I can tell you more about the _Shiryoku_ , if you would like, Hitsugaya- _taicho_."

"Now, we're getting somewhere," the silver-haired captain muttered. He made his way to the little table in the centre of the room and sat down, crossing his legs beneath him. One by one the others joined, forming a circle. Urahara was the last to sit. He took his time seating himself, adjusting the pillow beneath him.

" _Ossan_ ," Ichigo warned.

"I understand Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ has already briefed you on what the _Shiryoku_ is and what it can do, yes?" Urahara started, ignoring Ichigo.

Hitsugaya nodded. "He said it was created as a weapon to alter future events."

"Precisely. That's exactly what it is. A weapon. A very powerful weapon. When I created it I had no idea this would happen. Actually that's a lie. I knew one day someone would find out about its existence. That's why I took such great pains to hide it."

"Why hide it? Why not just destroy it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's not just something you can destroy on a whim, Hitsugaya- _taicho_. When I created the _Shiryoku_ I made sure of that. Usually, the only way to destroy it is to let it run its course. Once activated it lasts for a week. After that it disintegrates into the blood of the host as a harmless substance. You have to understand, the _Shiryoku_ wasn't really created for a specific purpose."

"You need to stop creating things on a whim," Ichigo grumbled.

"Notice I have," Urahara said with a slight tilt of his lips.

"So what effect will this weapon have on Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya interrupted. At Urahara's raised eyebrow he continued. "You used the word 'usually'. You said usually the only way to destroy it is to just let it run its course, which means you don't think it applies to the current situation."

Urahara responded softly. "Even I can't predict what this madman is after. Until we know his main objective, we won't know the extent of the damages done to Kuchiki - _san_."

"What exactly are you saying?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"It depends how much he uses her visions. It only happens when the subconscious is open wide enough to allow the _Shiryoku_ entry. That's why the visions only come when the host is asleep. I created it that way. Those visions could drive a person over the edge if they appeared even while fully conscious."

"So he could supply her with drugs to make her sleep to faster search for whatever it is he's looking for?"

"Exactly. If that's the case…" Urahara trailed off.

"If that's the case then Kuchiki will probably burn out before the end of the week," Hitsugaya finished.

The blood in Ichigo's veins became a pounding insistence. All he could hear was the roar of it swirling through his body. The arguing voices of the others faded to whispers. So Rukia could die anyway, even with all the effort put into saving her life. No, that wasn't fair, dammit. He was not going to sit by and let that perpetrator get away with it.

"But you don't know that he will go that way," Renji added, his voice full of concern.

Urahara levelled a look at him. "That depends on whether or not he knows how to utilise the _Shiryoku_. But my guess is that he does. He probably would have done his homework on this one."

"Something is worrying me, Urahara," Hitsugaya said, his eyebrows drawn down into a small frown. "All this time the _Shiryoku_ has been within Kuchiki. Kurotsuchi said that he had been afraid when you added the _hogyoku_ into the mix as well. Would the _Shiryoku_ somehow react to the chemical properties of the _hogyoku_ on a molecular level?"

"I don't think so. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked Rukia to house the _hogyoku_. Do you think I just picked her randomly? No, it was because she proved she could handle the _Shiryoku_ in her. The possibility of that happening is a one in a million chance."

"So it could happen," Ichigo stressed.

"It shouldn't."

"You're lying."

Ichigo could immediately tell Urahara wasn't being forthcoming about something important. Why would he want to hide this information from them when it could be used to save Rukia?

"She broke through the veil of the _Shiryoku_ , Urahara. And something tells me she didn't do it alone," Hitsugaya said, pinning the older man with a bright stare.

"What are you implying, Hitsugaya- _taicho_ ," Urahara asked softly.

"If the veil was as impenetrable as it has been said, there was no way she could break through it, most especially if she didn't know it was inside her to begin with. Therefore I have no choice but to believe that the effects of the _hogyoku_ was what affected the veil, enough for Kuchiki's powers to tap into."

"They haven't lied when they said you were a genius, Hitsugya- _taicho_ ," Urahara complimented. "Indeed, I fear that has also been the case. She would never have been able to access the _Shiryoku_ otherwise."

"If you knew that then why did you put the _hogyoku_ in her as well?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, it seemed convenient at the time," Urahara chuckled, hand scratching the back of his head. "After all, she already housed the _Shiryoku_. I never dreamed the possibility of the _hogyoku_ interfering with the _Shiryoku_. So if what Hitsugaya - _taicho_ asked me is true, about the _Shiryoku_ reacting to the _hogyoku_ on a molecular level, I'm afraid none of you are going to like my answer. It means that the _Shiryoku_ no longer exists as a separate entity within Kuchiki- _san_. It means that it has merged with her to form something else entirely, something beyond even my wildest dreams. It means that Kuchiki- _san_ no longer houses the _Shiryoku_. Kuchiki- _san_ IS the _Shiryoku_."

The weight of Urahara's answer had more than one of them struggling to grasp it. It changed the entire rescue mission completely. If Rukia was now the very thing that had caused her capture in the first place, it meant the properties of the _Shiryoku_ had changed as well. So what did that mean for Rukia's survival? Ichigo clenched his fist beneath the table. He couldn't comprehend how things had gotten out of hand so fast.

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked. "What does that mean for Rukia?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't had the chance to study this new entity because I didn't know it was possible. The new properties of the _Shiryoku_ could be anything. The possibilities are endless. The future could be viewed in a new light. If more aspects are revealed than it should it could very well give the person the power of the gods. Events could be stopped before they even begin. A different path than the one meant to be taken. But it would cause a ripple effect through the fabric of time. If used too often to change events that have not yet come to pass, it could shatter the tether holding the future together. What I mean is that if too much of the future is changed it will be moulded into something that even the _Shiryoku_ wouldn't be able to see." Urahara's eyes were bright with excitement.

"A butterfly effect," Hitsugaya murmured. "What would be the case if that were to happen?"

"The _Shiryoku's_ main function is to give the host the ability to see into the future. If that function can't be utilised anymore, due to the ripple effect, it will cause the _Shiryoku_ to crack and disintegrate into the molecules used to build it."

"And Rukia?" Ichigo interrupted, a deadly fear gnawing on his heart. "What will happen to her if the _Shiryoku_ disappears, now that she's one with it?"

Urahara didn't answer. No one answered. They already knew. Urahara had given them the answer with his last statement.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Bleach.**

 _A few hours before the Shinigami group went to Karakura Town_

"So you suspect this Aidou Itsuki?" Yamamoto asked.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "He's the only one I can think of. He used to worship Urahara Kisuke. Followed him around like a lost puppy. Hard to believe he had anything to do with this. He used to skulk around in the shadows. Sometimes we didn't even notice he was there. He wasn't a very likable fellow. That's why he wasn't the first person I thought of."

"Are you certain?" Byakuya asked. "If even I heard you and Urahara whispering as a child then wouldn't it be correct in assuming someone else did too?"

"Kuchiki- _taicho_ has a point," Yamamoto boomed out. "How certain are you that no one else heard what you and Urahara Kisuke were working on?"

The hesitant reply gave the other two all the answer they needed.

"No matter," Yamamoto said. "We will question this Aidou Itsuki and see what he has to say for himself. Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ , please escort him to me. Do not make a spectacle. He may be innocent after all."

"Of course," Kurotsuchi said, inclining his head, a wild look in his eyes. "I will escort Aidou here."

"Unharmed," Yamamoto thundered. "I do not want to see a single bruise marring his features or there will be consequences. I cannot have a Captain of the thirteen squads behaving like some delinquent."

The spark in Kurotsuchi's eyes dimmed. "You take all the fun out of being a Captain. But, certainly, Aidou will be unharmed. You have my word."

Byakuya watched Kurotusuchi leave with wary eyes. He didn't trust the twelfth squad captain as far as he could throw him. Kurotsuchi had always had an air of insanity about him, spending long hours in his laboratory doing God knows what. Byakuya's teeth grinded together. Like this latest situation. It was all his fault. Or partly. The other half to blame was currently residing in a little shop in Karakura Town, far out of reach of him. Unfortunately. He would have loved to get his hands on the former twelfth squad captain.

"Kuchiki- _taicho_ ," Yamamoto ground out.

Byakuya's grey eyes swung toward the head of the thirteen squads. "Yes?"

"I do not usually reiterate myself but for your benefit I will. This is the last time I am warning you. You will not interfere in this regard. The fact that Kuchiki Rukia is your adopted sister already clouds your judgement. Do not think I did not notice your interlude with Kurosaki Ichigo a while ago. If you attempt to interfere again I will have you detained."

Byakuya's teeth ground together even harder. He knew the Captain-Commander was right, that his judgement was affected more than he would like to admit. He didn't like the way this was turning out. He had a bad feeling it would not end well for any of them. Still, he couldn't just sit and do nothing. He nodded his acceptance of the terms even as the wheels in his mind turned. If nothing else worked he just hoped Renji would come through for him.

 _Somewhere in Seireitei_

"Aidou Itsuki," Kurotsuchi called out. He was waiting as patiently as he could outside the man's living quarters. The fact that he knew he was being purposely made to wait raised his hackles. His fingers were itching to damage to the other man but on the Captain-Commander's orders he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

The door finally slid open just as Kurotsuchi was about to go _bankai_ on Aidou's ass and the man in question peered out with sleepy eyes. His face appeared even older than before, bags underneath his eyes and dirty brown hair. A damp, musky smell reached Kurotsuchi's nose and he fought the urge to take a step back.

"Kurotsuchi- _taicho_?" Aidou questioned blearily. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Kurotsuchi mentally gagged at the smell of _sake_ coming off the man's breath. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "Aidou, I would like you to come with me for a moment."

"What is this about, _taicho_?"

If he hadn't been studying the appearance of the other _Shinigami_ he would have missed the sharp look that entered his eyes, the slight shift of his muscles, and the way his shoulders tensed. Of course, he _had_ been studying Aidou Itsuki as he would one of his test subjects in his laboratory so that little effect didn't get passed him. His eyes narrowed even more.

"Some confidential matter we don't want others eavesdropping on. I insist, please." The word grated past his lips. It was not a word he used often but he would say anything to get Aidou Itsuki out of his quarters. He knew the man was hiding something and he would use his subordinates to look into the matter while he and the Captain-Commander kept him busy.

"Give me a second, _taicho_ ," Aidou said, scratching his hair. He disappeared into his quarters and took the better part of fifteen minutes before reappearing outside, sliding his door behind him swiftly. In that time Kurotsuchi had given the order to a few trusted subordinates to do the dirty deed of going through Aidou's personal quarters.

"This way," Kurotsuchi said, a fake smile pasted on his face.

For the most part Aidou didn't seem the least bit suspicious, following him without complaint or hesitation. When their destination became clear though he could feel the tension emanating off the _Shinigami_ in spades. A gleeful grin crossed his face at Aidou's unease.

"Are we going to see the Captain-Commander?" Aidou asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Indeed we are," Kurotsuchi took great pleasure in explaining. "This is a matter best left for him to decide on."

"What matter? I don't understand what you mean, _taicho_. Have I done something wrong?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes slid toward the older man. He studied him carefully, watching for any changes in behaviour. His slip up earlier was probably just that: a slip up. Now he was the epitome of a worried _Shinigami_ , probably afraid at where this encounter might lead.

Oh well.

Kurotsuchi always preferred the hard way anyway. If his subjects feigned indifference he would do his damnedest to break them. And in the end, he always had. Well, except for Kurosaki Ichigo, but he was a work in progress.

"How's your wife?" Kurosuchi asked slyly, knowing for a fact that Aidou's wife had left him the week before. Nothing really escaped his notice but he was hoping to use this as a distraction enough for the man to give something up.

"You know very well she's left me, _taicho_ ," Aidou grunted. "Why do you think I've been drinking myself into a stupor?"

"Stupidity, perhaps," Kurotsuchi shrugged.

"You should try it sometime, then you'll understand what I mean."

"I'll pass, thanks. I don't have time to cater to someone else's whims besides my own."

"Don't have time for a wife, or can't find a wife?"

The sly question caught Kurotsuchi off guard and he swivelled narrowed eyes to Aidou. The man's gaze was trained on the ground but he knew the effect his question had garnered. Perhaps he had hoped for it. Kurotsuchi struggled with the urge to knock him flat on his rear end. The Captain-Commander would not be too pleased at that. So he regulated his breath intake and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Do you know of any woman who would tie herself down to me?" he asked.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, _taicho_. You're a brilliant man."

"Of course I am. There's no need for you to say what I already know."

"So what about Nemu- _fukutaicho_?"

"What about her?"

"Is she more than just a vice to you?"

"How silly of you. Nemu is more of a daughter to me."

"Or is that what you just tell everyone?"

Kurotsuchi was finding it extremely difficult to stay as he was when the temptation to crush Aidou Itsuki was growing by the second. He had no doubt the man was being deliberately provoking. He was cleverer than he had given him credit for. Getting him to injure the subordinate would no doubt get Kurotsuchi a sharp reprimand and maybe even be taken off the circuit of things. As if he would let that happen.

"You're more intelligent than I ever gave you credit for," Kurotsuchi said quietly so that only Aidou would hear his words.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about, _taicho_ ," Aidou responded, a smile in his voice.

"That leads me to believe you have something to hide."

"Is that what this is about? You think I have something to do with Kuchiki Rukia's disappearance."

"Hmm, it's interesting how you came to that conclusion when I haven't hinted what this meeting is to be about."

"I'm not stupid, _taicho_. I've heard about it through the grapevine. You can't pin this on me. I haven't done a thing."

"We'll see about that," Kurotsuchi said, stopping before the Captain-Commander's domain. He waited for the doors to open and walked in, expecting Aidou to follow. Inside was the Captain-Commander and second squad captain, Soi-Fon. She was glaring at both of them, arms crossed over her chest and Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. This one had been emo since the day Yoruichi had left _Seireitei_ and he didn't expect her disposition to change now, especially seeing as the _Shiryoku_ put them all in danger, even Yoruichi.

The doors shut behind them just as Aidou took his place in the middle of the room, surrounded on either side by Kurotsuchi and Soi-Fon. He still didn't look the least bit nervous, much to Kurotsuchi's disappointment. He was hoping to see Aidou's unease and he would revel in it. He really did not like this man.

"Aidou Itsuki," Yamamoto said in a loud voice. "I will get straight to the point. We have a very serious situation currently happening and I would like to know if you had anything to do with it."

Kurotsuchi gaped at the Captain-Commander at his blatant opening line, never expecting him to come out and point blank direct the discussion in the direction he wanted it to go. Even Soi-Fon looked a little surprised at this turn of events.

"With all due respect, Captain-Commander," Aidou began. "If I had anything to do with this you wouldn't have found me in my home, drinking myself to death."

"That may be the case," Yamamoto acknowledged. "But I am still weary as to your motives. I understand you worked closely with Urahara Kisuke when he was the twelfth squad captain, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you must have been privy to all of his secrets, yes?"

"Correct again."

"And you're telling me after getting an insight into what he was doing, you still didn't act upon the basis of your human nature?"

"I'm telling you no. I am not human, for starters. What would I have to gain by taking the _Shiryoku_?"

Yamamoto levelled a look at Aidou. Kurotsuchi was completely baffled at the line of questioning. The old man was literally coming right out and accusing Aidou of kidnapping Kuchiki Rukia for his personal gain. And yet Aidou hadn't even blinked at the attacks on his character.

"I haven't mentioned the _Shiryoku_ , Aidou Itsuki."

"I know what was put into Kuchiki Rukia. I can put two and two together."

"You may not be human but those characteristics are still inside of us. Some of us choose not to act upon those characteristics. Some of us do," Yamamoto said slowly.

"I have nothing to gain except death. I'm already on my way to it but I'd rather not forfeit what's left of my life just yet," Aidou said.

Kurotsuchi's ears perked up at that particular statement. Aidou Itsuki was dying? That would be motive enough to get his hands on the _Shiryoku_. With it he could change the course of the future to suit his way. He shared a glance with the Captain-Commander who also picked up on Aidou's poor choice of words. He may be innocent, he may not be, but Kurotsuchi wasn't about to take any chances.

"Aidou Itsuki, did you tell anyone about the _Shiryoku_?" Yamamoto asked, his hands resting on the top of his cane.

Aidou met Yamamoto's eyes and held it. "No," he said with conviction. "No, I haven't."

There was too much energy in his voice, Kurotsuchi thought. Like he was proud of the fact that he apparently hadn't told anyone. Like he thought they had no way of catching him because of that. Maybe he was right, maybe they wouldn't be able to get him to confess, but Kurotsuchi was damned if he believed Aidou when he said he hadn't told anyone. Someone else knew about the _Shiryoku_. And even if Aidou hadn't personally told anyone, as the Captain-Commander had bluntly asked, there were other ways of letting someone know about information that important. How Byakuya had come to hear about it was a prime example of that.

"All right, Aidou Itsuki. This discussion is over. I have everything I need to know. You are dismissed. Kurotsuch- _taicho_ , Soi-Fon- _taicho_ , please remain behind. I would like a word," Yamamoto boomed out.

When Aidou had left Kurotsuchi came forward. "You heard that didn't you? You've come to the same conclusions as I."

"I have. Aidou Itsuki is definitely hiding something. I'm not yet sure what it is. Soi-Fon- _taicho_. I'd like you to keep a discreet eye on him. He must not know you're watching him. I would also like you to inform me if he tries to leave _Seireitei_ , although I've already taken measures to ensure he doesn't. He might just find another way."

"Yes, Captain-Commander," Soi-Fon said. "I assumed there wasn't another way to leave _Seireitei_ without the use of the _Senkaimon_."

"Don't be naïve. With people this dangerous there's always another way. Kurotsuchi- _taicho_ , find out everything you can about Aidou Itsuki. His contacts, his colleagues, anyone he even briefly acknowledged. I want to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. Dismissed."

Once outside, Kurotsuchi became aware of a glare directed at him. He looked at Soi-Fon, whose gaze was riddled with malice. Her _reiatsu_ emanated off her in lethal waves. She gripped his robes and yanked him forward.

"If anything happens to Yoruichi- _sama_ , I will kill you. That's a promise."

Then she stormed off, leaving Kurotsuchi gaping after her.

 _Scary_ , he thought, perspiration beading his forehead. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Aidou Itsuki's cat-like gaze on him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Bleach.**

Chaos reigned over _Seireitei_. _Shinigamis_ ran around in a flurry, putting out fires with buckets of water or, those lucky enough to wield ice and water type _zanpakutos_ , with their blades. Hitsugaya Toshiro was marching among them, shouting out orders. Rukia could see the frustration in his eyes. She stood beside him, watching as the fires began to grow, reaching higher and higher into the sky. She could feel the heat burning her skin when she felt him shift next to her.

"All right, that's it," she heard him mutter. He pulled his _zanpakuto_ from its sheath on his back and swung it in an arc. " _Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!_ "

A line of ice slithered through the fires, freezing everything in its way. Hitsugaya was breathing heavily and he stumbled a little. _Hyourinmaru_ winked in and out of focus before disintegrating. Hitsugaya dropped down heavily onto one knee, anchoring his _zanpakuto_ into the ground to keep himself upright.

It was then Rukia noticed the blood seeping into the ground from his wound. She crouched down beside him, anxiety in her gaze and movements but unable to do anything beside watch. It infuriated her not being able to change what she was seeing. She clenched her fists on her knees.

" _Taicho_!" she heard Matsumoto shout. The female _Shinigami_ dropped down on Hitsugaya's other side and reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here? You need your rest," she added softly.

Hitsugaya brushed off her hand and got onto shaky feet. His body swung precariously, his _zanpakuto_ trailing the ground at his feet. Perspiration beaded his forehead and he gritted his teeth as he surveyed the destruction. Thick acrid smoke rose to the skies amidst a background of golden flames.

"Matsumoto, look at what's happening around us," he started in a low voice. "Half of the captains are missing and half of the remaining ones are injured to the point of unconsciousness. Even Unohana is out for the count. The bodies are piling up in _Seireitei_ and if we're not careful we won't have a home to go back to. The last thing I need to do is rest."

"But, _taicho_ – "

"No, Matsumoto. The Captain-Commander's capture must not reach their ears or they will panic. These people need orders now or all they'll do is cower behind decrepit buildings. No one else seems to be doing it. Chaos is what causes destruction, not the objective of a single banished _Shinigami_."

Rukia was aptly listening to the conversation between the tenth squad captain and his vice. This was the future she had seen. Or what it would eventually build up to. She glanced up at the shadow of _Sokyoku Hill_ , shimmering in the distance between billowing smoke and the licking tongues of fire.

Why was Hagiwara doing this to her? Why was he making her watch things happen in succession when she didn't even have a chance of changing it? What good would knowing about this dreaded future do except to perhaps slow down its progression? She herself didn't really believe in the concept of changing the way the world would be. Yes, they may be able to change the course of how it happens but wouldn't the destination still be the same?

Hitsugaya dropping to his knee again brought her back to her current reality. His face looked paler than usual. He was losing too much blood. Matsumoto was clenching her teeth together but didn't question the motives of her captain again. Instead she gripped his arm and hauled him to his feet, the sturdy rock a vice captain should be. She was looking out at the sea of agony, the fire reflecting in her blue depths.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to open the Damarian Portal."

"Whatever the motive that madman was after was achieved, wasn't it?" Hitsugaya coughed. "He wanted _Seireitei_ to burn."

The Damarian Portal? Rukia wracked her brain for information about this latest piece of knowledge. Despite how many years she had spent in _Seireitei_ she didn't recall ever hearing about this phenomenon. She frowned. If what Hitsugaya said was true, and it had to be seeing as it was in the future, then Hagiwara was looking for this portal. To open. And cause this destruction.

Seeing as he needed her he probably didn't know where it was or how to open it. Maybe she should lead him on a wild goose chase and try to buy some time until Ichigo found her, because she had no doubt that he would. The idea was quickly put to death at the thought of the casualties it could render. Namely three of them. Hagiwara wouldn't even think of hesitating in hurting her friends. She couldn't let them down. This wasn't leaving her with very many choices. She pondered over her thoughts.

Amidst all the chaos, a new sound rent the air, a hauntingly beautiful melody. Rukia took a step forward, face turned towards the sky, straining to hear the ballad being sung. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto did the same. It floated through the air, as soft as candlelight, twisting through buildings, seeping into the ground. The tension even eased from Hitsugaya's shoulders at the tune.

"What is that?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's a song of the ancients. I haven't heard it in a very long time," Hitsugaya said, a hint of a smile on his face. He coughed again, the action causing his entire body to shudder violently.

"A song of the ancients. I've never heard of that before." Matsumoto didn't say anything but her grip on her captain tightened.

"I was fortunate enough to hear it once as a kid. But once is enough."

The voice got louder until words were heard clearly. Rukia stiffened, recognising the voice at once. It was a voice she couldn't dispute even if she wanted to, a voice so familiar to her she would never forget. It was her own voice. She was singing this song of the ancients that she herself had never even heard of. How was that possible?

" _And when the Angels' cry, the wicked will fall…_ "

The voice trailed off into stillness, the last vestige of the words echoing into nothing.

"And when the Angels' cry, the wicked will fall," Hitsugaya repeated softly. And then he collapsed in Matsumoto's arms.

At once Rukia's world began spinning, catapulting her through space and time. She heard the haunting cry of Matsumoto, screaming out her captain's name. She tried to speak but the words were stuck in her throat. In all the times she had been having these visions this had never happened before. And when her voice did function again she wasn't really surprised at the name that escaped her.

"ICHIGO!"

 _Karakura Town_

Ichigo paused, looking up at the sky with a frown slashing his eyebrows down. He thought he felt Rukia's presence. Her scent was bombarding him, a scent he had thought not possible to be able to grasp. Right now it was just beyond his grasp and no matter how much he mentally reached out he couldn't get a grip on it. He cursed softly. The pang in his heart told him it wasn't a lie, that maybe she really was reaching out to him. But his surroundings told a different story.

"Ichigo," Renji snarled, waving a fist at him in annoyance. "Move it! We're running on precious time here."

"Sorry, I'm coming," Ichigo said, following Renji down to Urahara's underground basement/training ground.

Hitsugaya had broken them up into teams. Renji and Ichigo were going to survey _Hueco Mundo_ , just in case Rukia might be there. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya were going to investigate any traces of _reiatsu_ they could pick up around the town. Hanataro was to be left behind with Urahara and help him with whatever he needed. Apparently Hitsugaya hadn't felt that they would find anything in _Hueco Mundo_ but he still wanted to send a team there to look around. Ichigo suspected it was just to get him out of Karakura Town, although he didn't know why.

"Are you boys ready for this?" Urahara asked, standing on one side of the towers needed to open a _garganta_. Tessai stood on the other side.

"Of course," Ichigo said, arms at his side, fists clenched tightly. "I'm going to get her back."

"Yes, yes," Renji said. "Open it already."

"Remember, we're giving you both two hours to search the place. The _garganta_ will open in the same place it drops you off at. Don't be late," Urahara said with a mild smile.

Once the portal was open Ichigo and Renji bounded in, running through the portal as fast as they could. Each was worried about Rukia in their own way and lost in their thoughts. So it was no surprise that when they emerged on the other side they narrowly avoided being the victims of a group of hollow, who had obviously been waiting for them, their roars reaching the skies.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Bleach.**

 **Happy new year! :)**

"Ukitake," Kyoraku Shunsui drawled, walking casually towards the thirteenth squad captain. "What are you doing down here again? I'm beginning to think you live here."

Ukitake Jushiro didn't even glance up at the interruption. He continued scouring over the digital index, a slight frown marring his features. He had been alone in the archives for the past three hours, searching for something he wasn't yet sure about.

"Oi, Ukitake," Kyoraku said, surprise in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Ukitake finally looked at his long-time friend. He scratched his head thoughtfully. He didn't quite know how to phrase his next thoughts but he knew he didn't need to sugar coat it for Kyoraku, of all people.

"There's something about the _Shiryoku_ that strikes me as weird," he started.

"What is it?"

"I've been trying to think of what good using the _Shiryoku_ would do. It seems strange that this person who kidnapped Kuchiki- _san_ didn't have an ulterior motive that didn't coincide with _Seireitei_ and Soul Society itself, don't you think?"

"Well, Kurotsuchi - _taicho_ did mention he didn't know what the main objective was behind stealing the _Shiryoku_. For all we know the plan could be to destroy _Seireitei_ ," Kyoraku shrugged. "Don't stress yourself out, Ukitake. You'll collapse again."

"I know. I'm worried about this. Do you know what this means? It means he thinks he can use something against us to make _Seireitei_ fall, if that's the case."

"And you're trying to find out what that something is." It was a statement.

"Yes. So far, I haven't come across anything even remotely that dangerous. And that bothers me."

"I suppose I'm just going humour you because this is actually getting interesting," Kyoraku said. "So nothing recorded in here can be used to destroy _Seireitei_. What if his objective isn't to destroy us at all?"

"If not then what for? A human wouldn't even begin to grasp the concept of such a powerful weapon. So we can strike them out. It has to be a _Shinigami_."

"What if it's an _arrancar_?"

The shock on Ukitake's face must have been priceless if Kyoraku's reaction was anything to go by. There was no way it could have been one of those. They had completely wiped out the _Espada_. But then what about the rest under Aizen's command? It was too late now. The seed had already been planted. From what he understood there had been more _arrancar_ created from the use of the _hogyoku_ , individual beings who weren't as strong as the _Espada_ but up there with them nonetheless. What had happened to all those after Aizen was imprisoned?

"After all, they are capable of opening up a _garaganta_ , something a _Shinigami_ cannot do. With the exception of Urahara Kisuke, of course," Kyoraku continued.

"No, I don't believe that. They may possess certain abilities we as _Shinigami_ do not but the extent of the power I felt last night…it was too great for a single _arrancar_ to have."

"A single _arrancar_."

Ukitake picked up immediately on the train of thought. "You're saying there might have been more than one _arrancar_."

"Exactly."

"Look, I will take that into consideration for my research, but humour me a bit more. Whoever this person is knows something we do not, something that I suspect is not recorded in the archives. It's not possible for an _arrancar_ to have that sort of information."

"Perhaps," Kyorkau said, coming to stand beside Ukitake. "But then again, if it is an _arrancar_ don't forget he was involved with Aizen. And who knows what knowledge that delinquent had."

"Maybe. I doubt even Aizen knew about this. I suppose we'll just have to keep looking until we find something."

"We?" A smile tipped the corner of Kyoraku's mouth up.

Ukitake grinned and closed his eyes, waving his hand in the air casually. "We. You're here now aren't you? And you're curious."

"Curious…I am indeed. But you know what they usually say about the curious, don't you?"

"Then you'd better be careful about where you snoop around," a deep foreboding voice said.

Ukitake and Kyoraku spun around, finding the last person they expected to see standing a few feet away. They hadn't even heard him approach, as silent as he usually was. He was staring at them with a bland look in his eyes, apparently careful enough not to let any hint of emotions cross those grey depths.

"Kuchiki- _taicho_ ," Kyoraku said. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya stepped forward. "I'm here to help."

"You're not supposed to be involved in this," Ukitake said.

"I know. But I can't stand by and do nothing. Besides, you look like you could use the extra hand. I don't see your subordinates around here."

Ukitake looked away. "I thought it best not to involve them in this. This problem has the potential of being the cause of a lot of fatalities and I'm hoping to avoid that."

"As long as they are _Shinigami_ they will be involved in this no matter what. Irrespective of your wishes it still puts them in danger," Byakuya said ruthlessly. "The more helping hands you have the quicker this will go."

"You're right. But as their captain I don't want them here, to experience the fear of finding something that will be the cause their detriment, even their demise. I wish to spare them that. We are not the same, Kuchiki- _san_."

"As you wish. Where would you like me to start?"

Ukitake pointed out the far corner of the archives. "Start there. I'm halfway through the right side. Kyoraku, I would appreciate it if you would take the left side."

"You do realise that if what you suspect is true, that whatever this person is looking for isn't recorded in the archives, then this would all be a waste of time and you will have a very angry Kuchiki Byakuya on your hands," Kyoraku murmured when Byakuya had walked away.

"I know, but if I'm wrong and something is in here it could help us," Ukitake said softly. "Besides, I don't think he'll mind much. This is all for his sister, after all."

"You two do realise this room has really good acoustics? That means I can hear every word you're saying," Byakuya said, his voice echoing in the large room. "And I know the risks. I know we might not find something here but that just means we have to confront the oldest _Shinigami_ in _Seireitei_."

"Genryu- _sensei_ ," Ukitake said. "I'm hoping to avoid that. He's not going to be very happy that we've been poking our noses into places it doesn't belong."

"Then we will bombard Central 46."

Byakuya's ominous statement had Ukitake and Kyoraku exchanging a loaded look. For the first time since they had known Kuchiki Byakuya they had no idea how far he was willing to go to get Kuchiki Rukia back. But it was pretty obvious that he would break through barriers. Like Central 46.

Eternal damnatiom.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Dammit," Ichigo snarled as he swiped his _zanpakuto_ through another hollow's head. It roared and dissipated. "How many of these things are there?"

Renji jumped backwards, his back hitting Ichigo's. Both their _zanpakutos_ were raised, ready for battle. They were surrounded by hollow in their very different forms. A bright red light from a nearby _Menos_ drew their attention.

"Move!" Renji shouted, using _shunpo_ as his means of dodging the _cero_ blast headed their way.

"No freakin' way," Ichigo growled. " _Getsuga Tensho_!"

"Ichigo, are you mad?" Renji gaped. "Let's get out of here!"

The two blasts of power connected but Ichigo's proved stronger, cutting through the _cero_ attack and hitting the _Menos_ directly causing it to disintegrate. He joined Renji behind a particularly big shadow of a building.

"You know what this means right?" Renji panted. "These hollow were put here for a reason, to attack anyone who came too far. They're definitely hiding something."

"Rukia," Ichigo said. "Hang on, I'm coming."

A _cero_ attack blasted into their cover, shattering their invisibility. They went flying, lying face down in the white sand of _Hueco Mundo_. Ichigo came up spluttering sand. Renji shook his head to get rid of the clinging grains. He coughed up sand, glaring at the hollow.

"All right, Ichigo. I've come to a decision. I'm going to fight these hollow on my own while you search for any signs of Rukia."

Ichigo glared at the _Shinigami_ bedside him. "Hey, don't go deciding things on your own, Renji."

"If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it."

"Fine. I'll go."

Renji spared him a glance. "You didn't even hesitate."

"Should I have?"

He watched the tension lines on Ichigo's face and finally came to the realisation of what this was doing to him. Of what failing to help Rukia was doing to him. Not as a friend. As more than that. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, his pupils dilating to slits.

"Ichigo," he said in a low voice. "You like Rukia." He added bluntly.

The surprise of his words had Ichigo shooting him a WTF look, jaw hanging open. "Excuse me?" he stuttered. "Can we not have this conversation now?"

"You're not even denying it!" Renji said in amazement, pointing a finger at the other man.

"Why do I need to deny what's true? Look out!"

Ichigo pushed Renji out of the way, as a _cero_ blast nearly incapacitated them. He was astounded that Renji, of all people, had been able to pick up on his feelings. Was he that obvious? Maybe he was emitting some sort of pathetic spores that everyone noticed. He rolled his eyes on a sigh. Whatever, he wouldn't focus on Renji when he was so close to saving Rukia he could taste it.

He knew what all the hollow doing here meant. Hadn't needed Renji to explain the situation to him. Rukia was here. He could feel her. Joy spread through him at the thought of rescuing her, of seeing her face, the light in her eyes when she looked at him. And promptly a blush followed those thoughts.

No, he hadn't always thought of Rukia that way. Or maybe he had and he hadn't realised the extent of his feelings until she had been taken away from him. Even when Byakuya had threatened to remove Rukia from Karakura Town permanently he had felt such a murderous rage that he was surprised he had managed to refrain from hurting the sixth squad captain. If he had Rukia would probably kill him. He hid a smile, though apparently not well enough.

"Stop smiling and go," Renji snarled, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to know what perverse thoughts you were thinking, you lecher."

Ichigo's eyes bugged and he waved a fist at Renji. "I am not like that," he growled. "You know that. I was thinking – "

"I don't want to know. Go! I'm going to buy you some time. _Bankai!_ "

A bright light surrounded Renji and when it cleared a giant bamboo snake was rising stealthily above him, its mane of red hair kind of an eyesore, just like its master. Ichigo supressed a snicker as he started to run.

" _Hihio Zabimaru_. Don't think I didn't see that, Ichigo, _teme_."

Ichigo stopped and glanced back, a smile on his face. " _Arigato,_ Renji."

Renji stared. This was the first time he had seen Ichigo smile that way since Rukia had been taken. It was the first time he had seen him smile like that at all. And it was all for Rukia. He felt a clenching in his heart. He should have known about this from the first time he had met Ichigo all those months ago. The evidence had been there, he had just been too stubborn to see it. He let a half smile curve his lips up. If anyone could save Rukia, it would be Ichigo.

"Don't let me down, Ichigo," he said. Facing the approaching hollow he grinned. "This is the end of the line for you bastards. _Hikotsu Taiho!_ "

 _Zabimaru_ began to segment itself, the pieces connected by red _reiatsu_. It swirled in the air, opening its mouth as a ball of red energy accumulated in mass until it exploded forth, consuming the hollow before it in one powerful blast. Dust from the sand covered everything in sight as the roar of the hollows gradually faded. When it settled more hollow could be seen charging in from the distance. And Renji grinned darkly.

Ichigo ran through the halls of the familiar building he had once fought Ulquiorra in. He could feel Rukia nearby. He increased his speed, honing in on her _reiatsu_ like it was the only thing keeping him alive. _Almost there_ , he thought. He burst through the door of one of the rooms and came to a screeching halt.

The room itself wasn't that remarkable. There were only two pieces of furniture in it, a bed against the far wall and a table next to it. His gaze was drawn to the rumpled white sheets and he narrowed his eyes. His only thought was that _she wasn't there_. He didn't know why he thought it would be so easy to find her, only that he did. When he found the bastard that took her he would kill him.

He forced himself to breath past the intense anger radiating off him, concentrating on a single point. He could still feel Rukia's _reiatsu_ all over the place. He walked closer to the bed until he was standing next to it. She _had_ been here. Apart from her _reiatsu_ he could smell her scent all over the bed. He dropped to one knee, placing his _zanpakuto_ on the floor beside him. He reached out a hand and ran it over the sheets. It was cold.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and stood. He was too late. She had been here but who knows where she was now. If only he had come here sooner. Like he had told Urahara the night she had been taken. His _reiatsu_ flared out of control, flinging the bed and table away from him like it weighed nothing. He was going to kill Urahara when he got back. It was his fault. All of this was his fault.

His _reiatsu_ contracted and the brief respite felt like the calm before the storm. The air became still, slowing down its flow dramatically, until his _reiatsu_ expanded in a rush, hitting the walls with a ferocity he was unaware he had had. They cracked and crumbled around him, debris raining down from the ceiling. So close. He had been so close. The roar that exploded from him came from deep within his chest. It was painful, failing her a second time. He couldn't breathe at the pain suffocating him.

Ichigo flew out of the building, as it collapsed beneath him. Even the air in _Hueco Mundo_ was dry and dusty, hard to take in. He had never noticed it the time he had come to save Inoue from Aizen. Strange how he could feel every single thing now.

"Ichigo!" he distantly heard Renji shout. "Did you find her? What did you do?"

Ichigo found the _Shinigami_ , bleeding from a cut on his temple, surrounded by more hollow. He dropped down beside him and gave him a look. Renji's reaction was downright frightening. He looked ready to commit murder.

"She wasn't there." His voice was low. "Dammit," he cursed. "This was a damned waste of time!"

He slashed _Zabimaru_ forward. Ichigo could see his attacks were getting weaker and forced himself out of the pit of despair he had fallen into. Rukia would despise this weakness of his, this inability to handle failure. He argued with himself that he had never felt more useless than when it came to her safety.

He raised his _zanpakuto_. " _Bankai_ ," he said, his tone skimming dangerous undercurrents. Black _reiatsu_ spiralled around him, his body absorbing it, becoming one with it. It disappeared in an instant, his black coat flying behind him. His _zanpakuto_ became more compact, a thin blade of obsidian. " _Tensa Zangetsu_."

"About time you joined in the fight, you slacker," Renji said, a dark grin on his face. At the look Ichigo shot him he added another statement for his benefit. "Don't worry about her. We'll find her. I promise you."

"I'm holding you to that, Renji. _Getsuga Tensho_!"

" _Hikotsu Taiho_!"

"Ichigo," Renji said a while later, standing back to back with him. "Do you notice something strange?"

"You mean besides the hollow that are kicking our asses?" Ichigo snarled, blood dripping down his forehead. "These things are not coming to an end."

"I know, but I mean that Urahara hasn't opened up the _garganta_ for us yet."

Ichigo stopped to stare at the red-head over his shoulder, surprise in his eyes. "How long has it been?"

"Almost three hours."

Three…hours? Ichigo gritted his teeth and slashed out at a too cocky hollow who had decided to venture near. Why wasn't Urahara opening the portal? Did he want them to get killed? He looked at Renji and noticed the harried look on his face.

"What are you thinking, Renji?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if a _garganta_ can be sealed off like a _Senkaimon_ ," he muttered distractedly. "That would be the only thing that makes sense."

"Sealed off? What do you mean?"

"Meaning if it has been sealed off we won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

"Wait…you mean we're trapped here? For how long?"

Renji looked entirely too grim for Ichigo's tastes, and his reply proved it.

"Until Urahara manages to figure out how to unseal a sealed _garganta_ , indefinitely."

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying this :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Matsumoto, did you find anything?" Hitsugaya asked, his turquoise eyes staring up at his vice seriously.

Matsumoto looked like he had just caught her stealing candy from a baby which raised his suspicions as to where she had been all this time. His eyebrow ticked and her reaction became even more abashed.

"Which clothing shop were you at this time?" he asked in a low accusing voice.

"It's not like I wanted to go there. We just ran into a slight complication," Matsumoto tried to placate him.

"Complication?" He knew his aura was getting darker by the second and he didn't blame Matsumoto in the least for backing away slowly, her hands held out in front of her.

"Well, you remember Keigo's sister, Mizuho?"

At his bland stare she rushed to continue. "We ran into them and she wouldn't stop following Ikkaku around. She started dragging him everywhere they went. It was actually pretty funny, if you could have seen Ikkaku's face." She laughed then, completely forgetting the dangerous undercurrent he was emitting.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, his voice lowering an octave, his silver hair blocking his eyes from view. "How is it that you ended up with them in the north when I asked you to scour the south side of the town?"

Matsumoto froze in her laughter. "I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that, _taicho_."

"You were…Matsumoto!"

"Hold on, _taicho_ , I picked up on something strange though."

His ears perked up at her confession. "What's that?"

"That _reiatsu_ we picked up on in _Seireitei_ the night Rukia disappeared isn't by the river anymore," she explained.

"What do you mean? Where is it then?"

"It's nowhere. It's been completely erased."

"Erased? How do you know that?"

"Because I can't pick up on anything."

"No, I mean, how do you know it was erased?"

"What do you mean, _taicho_?"

Hitsugaya pondered this new information. There was no way he knew of to erase _reiatsu_. It may become watered down over time but it never truly disappears. He found it strange himself because he too hadn't sensed anything coming from the river when he had popped by there earlier on.

"I have a theory that it may have been placed beneath a veil," he said, more to himself than to Matsumoto. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

" _Taicho_?"

"But for that I need confirmation from Kurotsuchi. I don't even know if that's possible but I know for a fact that erasing _reiatsu_ isn't."

Hitsugaya drew his gaze back up to his vice. She had been listening to his conversation with himself carefully. She nodded her head once, knowing what he was thinking. When she put her mind to it she could read him like a book, but he expected nothing less from her. She didn't get to be vice for no reason. She was extremely intelligent, if just lazy.

"Did you pick up anything else from around the town?" he asked.

"No. That also struck me as weird. Usually I'd be able to find a hollow or two chasing down some poor soul. It's like a ghost town."

"That doesn't bode well," Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. "No hollow huh? In a town with this much magical energies?"

"If they aren't here where do you suppose they are?"

He glanced up at the azure sky, unsettlement in his eyes. "I don't suppose. I know they're in _Hueco Mundo_."

 ** _Lost in a vision, nearly 1000 years ago_**

"No!"

Rukia jerked at the roar of the voice. Her heart pounded in her chest and she stared at the Captain-Commander. He was standing toe to toe with a _Shinigami_ in a Captain's _haori_ on top of _Sokyoku Hill_. She didn't recognise him though, only could see it was of the seventh squad. He was tall and slim with dark flowing hair and piercing green eyes. His fingers were curled around the hilt of his _zanpakuto_.

"Why not?" he asked. "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because it is a fool's errand," Yamamoto said. "If we open the Damarian Portal we will bring doom to Soul Society and the world itself."

"Don't be a fool, Yamamoto- _sama_ ," the captain said harshly. "We were the ones who sealed away the Unseen Ones. We should be able to control them."

"You are the fool, Hayato. The Unseen Ones are an entity that cannot be controlled. Why do you think we sealed them away in the first place?"

The man called Hayato paused and took a step back. He held his arms out. "What if I told you I have a way of controlling the Unseen Ones?"

Yamamoto's eyes snapped open and he stared at Hayato in shock. "What did you do?"

The seventh squad captain just stared back at Yamamoto, eyes unwavering. In their depths Rukia could see the intensity behind his words and feel the conviction with which he had delivered them. Whatever he believed he had gained in knowledge to controlling these Unseen Ones was obviously something that wasn't in the least bit any good.

"There is no way to control them, I tell you," Yamamoto said in a loud voice. "Whatever you've been lead to believe is a lie."

"And how are we supposed to know that when we've never even tried?" Hayato's question rang loud and clear over the silence that reigned across _Sokyoku Hill_.

"Why would you want to unleash such a catastrophe over Soul Society in the first place?"

"It's only natural to use our most destructive weapons against our enemies, Yamamoto- _sama_. I can't think of anyone more powerful than the Unseen Ones."

"That day hasn't dawned yet on _Seireitei_ and I won't allow it to. What you're speaking of is unforgivable."

Rukia desperately wanted to know what the Unseen Ones were. They were discussing it like it was well known news and yet she couldn't recall ever hearing about their existence. Why was it kept a secret from the _Shinigami_ in _Seireitei_? She was sure none of the other captains knew about this, though she wasn't sure about the timeline this had taken place in. Everything looked the same to her.

"And what if it does come upon us? Then what?" Hayato asked softly. "Can you say for certain that you will be able to protect the people in Soul Society as a whole?"

Rukia wasn't the only one who caught the sliver of something that passed through Hayato's voice. It was a very subtle change of tone, the way he voiced his words, that gave her the shivers. She didn't trust this man at all and she wasn't the only one. The Captain-Commander looked ready to lock the impudent captain away.

"What are you planning, Hayato? Why do you want to unleash the Unseen Ones so badly?"

"Why shouldn't we learn to control the very things _Seireitei_ created?"

"You're after power, I understand, but the Unseen Ones are a poor choice in getting there," Yamamoto said after a pause.

"No, you don't understand what it's like, living in your shadow," Hayato suddenly exploded. "You haven't got a clue, _ojiisan_."

Rukia's eyes widened. _Grandfather_? Hayato was Yamamoto's grandson? She had no idea the Captain-Commander had any family at all. The fact that Hayato wasn't present in her reality meant that something had happened to him along the way. The curious side of her nature wanted to find out what had.

"Nevertheless," Yamamoto interrupted. "It does not give you leave to put Soul Society in danger. I will lock you away myself if I have to, Hayato. You leave me with no choice."

The air around Hayato began to thicken with condensed spirit particles. His _reiatsu_ started to expand. It caused a rush of air to flow across _Sokyoku Hill_ , the gust of wind ruffling Rukia's _shihakusho_. She braced herself as a stronger lash hit. It rocked her back on her heels.

"I already know where the Unseen Ones are. I only have to use my _zanpakuto_ to free them," Hayato snarled, his face twisting into something evil.

Yamamoto was very calm in the face of his rage which lead Rukia to believe that unleashing the Unseen Ones that way didn't stand anymore. And she was right.

"I have moved the location of the Unseen Ones to a place you won't be able to touch," he said slowly, enunciating each word carefully. "And using your _zanpakuto_ no longer applies."

The stunned look on Hayato's face was priceless. He even took a step back. "That's….that's impossible. No one can move them on their own."

There was a quick flash through the Captain-Commander's eyes. "Who do you think you're talking to, Hayato. You know what I'm capable of, and that, I'm afraid, is one of them. You will never get your hands on the Unseen Ones power."

"No!"

The cry of rage was the last thing Rukia heard before she was once again catapulted through the fabric of time. Without warning she was yanked violently to the side, a tearing pain opening up in her chest. She cried out, and clutched her hands to her chest. Her heart was thundering violently in her chest. She could feel it beating quickly through her skin. It wasn't normal.

 _What's happening to me_ , she wondered.

Another sharp jab of pain blinded her completely and when she came to she was lying on a bed in a small cottage. Her breaths were laboured and her head was spinning. Above her coming into focus was Hagiwara. Shadows still danced around his upper body, obscuring his face from view.

"Little one," he said and for a second she imagined concern in his voice. "Are you all right?"

Rukia coughed, her body shuddering under the intensity of it. Hagiwara was there, lifting her up and placing a glass of water by her lips. She drank it all, and barely managed to ask for a second glass, which she downed just as quickly. She fell back against the pillows, thoroughly exhausted.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Hagiwara eyed her with uncertainty. "It doesn't matter where we are. What matters is that you're starting to get lost in these visions longer than I care for."

Rukia rolled her eyes and winced at how tired the reaction made her feel. Her body was limp against the mattress but it felt different. She breathed in deeper and swore she could get the scent of Soul Society.

"Are we in Soul Society?" she asked in disbelief.

"Did you know I had to inject you with twice the amount of adrenalin I usually use to get you to wake up? I need you to keep waking up until you tell me what I'm looking for," Hagiwara said urgently.

"Go to hell," Rukia mumbled.

All she wanted to do was turn over and go to sleep but she fought the natural instinct because she was afraid of two things: she was afraid of what she was going to see, whose death she was going to witness, whose lives were going to be lost in the takeover. And she was afraid of being stuck in those visions as Hagiwara had said. She could feel a little part of herself slipping away every time she was ingested into another vision. It was exhausting trying to keep herself together and she was losing more strength than she would have liked.

"Little one, what did you see?"

"None of your damn business," she muttered back.

Hagiwara suddenly chuckled. "You know, I probably would have liked you if I wasn't so desperate to get my hands on the ultimate power."

Something about the way he said it made her open her eyes and watch him wearily, her mind working quickly. She supposed she had known who Hagiwara really was as soon as she had had the latest vision. She just hadn't wanted to believe it. She hadn't wanted to believe one of their own could cause so much destruction to their home.

"You're Hayato, aren't you?" she asked softly.

The hesitation from his shadowed form told her the answer. It also told her he hadn't expected her to figure out who he was. But when she was having visions about the past and future alike how could he not?

The shadows suddenly began to disperse and reveal the features of the man beneath. Dark flowing hair came into view, settling by his collarbone. Piercing green eyes pinned her with an amused stare. His mouth twisted into a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I guess there's no need for this anymore," he said. "So I assume you know what I'm looking for then?"

Rukia coughed again. "You're after the current location of the Unseen Ones."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Kuchiki- _taicho_! Stop!"

Byakuya strode towards Yamamoto's residence, his steps full of purpose. Behind him he could hear the protests of Ukitake- _taicho_ and Kyoraku- _taicho_ but he forged on, not listening to the various reasons they threw at him not to bother the Captain-Commander. His grey eyes glinted like steel. He had known the old man was hiding something. The fact that they found nothing in the archives after searching for hours proved it. He was going to get to the bottom of this whether those two following him liked it or not.

"Wait!" Ukitake said loudly. "I have another theory."

"I don't care to hear about something that will do nothing but waste more of my time," Byakuya answered shortly, his steps not even faltering.

"Ukitake, do you even have another theory?" Kyoraku asked mildly, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Well…no, not really. But…wait! Kuchiki- _taicho_!"

Byakuya had increased his pace when he heard Ukitake's admission. This was a waste of his time. He could be out there looking for Rukia but instead he was rushing headlong into being detained. He didn't care. He was the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan. Whatever happened, he was going to save his sister.

Suddenly a lithe form dropped to the floor in his way. Byakuya halted, his hand going to his _zanpakuto_. The figure rose up and smirked and Byakuya suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he recognised the person before him. His breath escaped him in a whoosh. Yoruichi was raising an eyebrow in that superior manner he so hated, especially when she used it on him.

"Get out of my way or I will make you," he said calmly, the threat underlying his words.

"No. Listen to what I have to say first. Then you can decide if you want to do something stupid," Yoruichi said. "There is a room hidden in _Seireitei_ that contains research Urahara Kisuke did when he was captain of the twelfth squad. In it contains every single piece of knowledge he came across. You might want to try searching through that before approaching the Captain-Commander."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "And was the _Senkaimon_ unsealed for that very purpose? You came all the way to Soul Society just to tell me that?"

She smirked. "No, I've been asked to assist you to find whatever it is you're looking for. And there was a brief window of opportunity when Kurotsuchi went to _Hueco Mundo_ , which you very well know."

"By whom?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you. You don't think this involves all of us now that the _Shiryoku_ ' _s_ existence has come to light?"

"Where is this hidden room you speak of?"

Yoruichi looked around her before beckoning him closer. Byakuya stood his ground, refusing to entertain such actions. She rolled her eyes and scooted closer, the expression on her face making him feel like a child again. He suppressed to urge to defend his actions, knowing he had no reason to explain his motives to her.

"It's beneath the twelfth squad's laboratory," she said. "Not even Kurotsuchi knows about this place."

Byakuya turned on his heel and strode toward the _Shinigami_ Research and Development Institute. He could hear the others following behind him. Perhaps they didn't join him because they could sense the dangerous aura he was giving out. Only Yoruichi didn't seem to care, coming to walk beside him and, much to his annoyance, kept up with his long stride.

"Are you certain that we'll find anything useful in there?" he asked, his eyes swivelling to the side without turning his head.

"No, I'm not certain at all, but I do trust Kisuke and I believe him when he says he has everything that hasn't been recorded in the archives," she replied bluntly. "It's just a matter of using our discretion."

"Strong words from someone who doesn't know if we'll find anything to begin with."

"It's called faith. I don't expect you to understand since you've probably never felt it before."

Byakuya made a sound of annoyance in the face of her smirking, knowing she had always been this provoking. Why she did it, and why to him of all people, he would never know. She had just always liked pushing his buttons. Maybe as a child he would have exploded by now and gave as good as he got, but now, as the head of his clan, he wouldn't display such inappropriate behaviour.

"Don't worry," Yoruichi added. "We will find Rukia. I promise you that, Byakuya."

 ** _Hueco Mundo_**

Ichigo directed the blast of his _Getsuga Tensho_ to group of _Menos_ who were determined to take off Renji's head. The redhead stumbled back and collapsed on the white sand. He was breathing hard and had more wounds than he had admitted. Ichigo could see the effect it was taking on him and he gritted his teeth.

The hollow just kept coming. He didn't know from where but since he and Renji had first started fighting them, their numbers hadn't diminished in the least. In fact they seemed to grow stronger every time they attacked. It was starting to annoy him. He jabbed the tip of his _zanpakuto_ into the sand and used it as a rock, leaning his weight on it. His own breaths were laboured and he sustained injuries to match Renji's. When the hell was Urahara going to open the damned _garganta_?

"I blame Hitsugaya- _taicho_ for this," Renji muttered.

Ichigo grinned, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "So do I. At least we had a clue that Rukia had been here. So his intuition was right. The timing just sucked."

Roars abounded the wasteland, causing both men to tense their long frames. The ground began to rumble and Ichigo stumbled as his _zanpakuto_ was wrenched free from the ground and away from him.

"Oi!" he yelled. "Come back here."

He raced after his blade and dove for the handle, barely catching it in his grip. The ground moved and he fell down hard.

"What the hell," he snarled.

"Ichigo!" Renji snapped. "Back away!"

The sand in front of Ichigo began to rise, higher and higher, a towering structure of white grain. Clumps of sand fell over and around him but he could only gape at the monstrosity over him. It was the same creature he thought Rukia had destroyed the last time they were in _Hueco Mundo_.

"Rurouniga," he muttered.

"It's Runuganga!" the creature roared, spraying sand all over Ichigo.

"I thought Rukia killed him," Renji uttered in shock.

"No one can kill me. I _am_ the sand. As long as that's around, I can regenerate. Over and over and over again," the creature roared.

"Damn it," Ichigo said standing up. "The last time Rukia used the power of her ice _zanpakuto_ to defeat him. We aren't packing that kind of heat. _Getsuga Tensho_!"

It cut through Runuganga but the creature just reformed itself, drawing up on the sand below. It laughed horribly. "You can't kill me a second time," it growled. "I won't let you. You will die here as you were meant to the first time."

Renji smirked. "As if you could take down two _Shinigami_. Who do you think we are? We aren't going to just lie down and die quietly."

"Oh? Then I'll just have to wear down your will to live."

Ichigo swiped his thumb across his nose and grinned. "As long as Rukia is still out there, I will never give up the will to live."

Runuganga drew up its sand hands and brought it down on both Ichigo and Renji. They came up coughing sand and prepared themselves for the next attack, _zanpakutos_ raised for battle. They had twin looks of determination on their faces. They would get the better of this creature.

"Renji," Ichigo said. "Let's kick this thing's ass."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Renji said with a dark grin.

" _Getsuga Tensho_!"

" _Hikotsu Taiho_!"

Before their blasts could hit Runuganga roared, throwing its head back with enough force to have cracked his spine, if he had had one. They stared in confusion as he began to freeze from the bottom up. The ice continued to move at a rapid rate until it completely coated him. Then the creature broke apart into a million pieces, scattering among the sand around them.

"Is that Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, blinking. "Did Urahara manage to open the _garganta_?"

"One, it's amazing how you lack the talent to sense even the faintest amount of _reiatsu_ ," Renji snapped. "Two, I'm astounded you're still alive for getting away with such disrespect to Hitsugaya- _taicho_. And three, no, that's not his _reiatsu_." Renji ended faintly.

Ichigo stared at the redhead with droll eyes. "This isn't the ideal time for you to have an emotional breakdown, Renji."

" _Urusai_!" Renji snapped. "It's Kurotsuchi- _taicho_."

"Huh? What's he doing here? And _how_ did he manage to get here if your theory about the _garganta_ being sealed is true?"

"Look, it was nothing more than a theory. As for how he got here, it's Kurotsuchi- _taicho_."

Ichigo was alarmed at the bluish colour Renji's face became. He clapped the man on the back and grinned. "Don't sweat it. If he's here that means we can get out."

" _Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo_."

"Move, Renji!" Ichigo yelled, shoving him out of the way, as the giant caterpillar that was Ashisogi Jizo towered over them, moving toward the oncoming hollow with a speed that belied its physical appearance. Its cry gave Ichigo the shivers, a fact he would never admit to the redhead.

Poison spewed from its mouth and started infecting the hollow, causing them to disintegrate. He jumped out of the way trying to avoid getting infected himself but the poison inched closer and closer.

"Oi, Kurotsuchi," he yelled. "Are you trying to kill Renji and I?"

"My, my, Kurosaki, your tenacity to not become one of my test subjects is truly admirable," Kurotsuchi's drawl came from within the poison. "However in this case I don't care about that. If you don't get out of my _bankai's_ way, you will end up becoming a test subject for me, regardless of whether you like it or not."

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Bleach.**

 **Apologies for the delay! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 ** _Seireitei_**

Aidou Itsuki knew Soi-Fon- _taicho_ was following him. Or had him being followed. He just acted as if every problem that was thrown at him gave him a mental breakdown. Inside his unassuming exterior lurked a calculating mind, one who wanted the power to change his circumstances. Maybe with that power he could end up with the woman he had been in love with all these decades, and not the outspoken one he had ended up marrying. It was enough to keep him on his toes at all times, always wary about who was watching him.

Ryou had been right to warn him, he thought. The Secret Mobile Corps would be watching his every move when they realised who else had been privy to the secret of the _Shiryoku_. To his knowledge though, he and Ryou were the only outsiders who knew of its existence prior to Kuchiki Rukia's disappearance, although no one in _Seireitei_ was aware of the exiled _Shinigami_.

Ryou had approached him one evening in _Rukongai_ when a hollow hunt had gone awry. He, Itsuki, had been the sole survivor of the attack that he and his team had thought was due to a hollow. Apparently it had been Ryou. He'd thought it fun to kill random _Shinigami_ , a reaction to the action of his banishment. Itsuki hadn't wanted to die, had been on the verge of it, fighting desperately to stay alive, to once again see the face of his beloved from the shadows.

Ryou had sensed that about him, his will to live. He had asked him what he would give him in exchange for sparing his life. The knowledge about the _Shiryoku_ had then spilled from his lips and he was rambling about its power. He hadn't been able to stop the flow of words from escaping him. Ryou had been standing over him, holding the tip of his _zanpakuto_ against Itsuki's throat, a bead of blood already rolling down his neck. That had been enough to spill his entire guts.

Ryou's eyes had glinted like steel after hearing about this and he had asked how the Captain-Commander had let such a weapon exist at all. Itsuki had explained that he hadn't known about it, that Urahara and Kurotsuchi had finally found a host to hide it in. Ryou had demanded a name and he had caved, revealing the name of a certain violet-eyed newly-turned noble.

Itsuki had never regretted his actions more than he had that night. He had caved like an untrained youth. It always left a bad taste in his mouth, remembering the details of that night. While he had been sitting and soaking in the blood of his fallen colleagues, Ryou demanded that he keep feeding him all the information he knew about the _Shiryoku_. The thing that sealed the deal was that Ryou promised to use the _Shiryoku_ , when he got his hands on it, to help Itsuki win the heart of his beloved. So of course, Itsuki had agreed.

He downed another pint of _sake_. He couldn't make a move into _Rukongai_ without the SMC noticing. He couldn't get word to Ryou, who was now hiding somewhere in the deepest forests in the worst district in South _Rukongai_. He knew he had Kuchiki Rukia with him. He knew it was imperative that no one knew Kuchiki Rukia was actually here in Soul Society. No one would suspect that Ryou would be hiding so close by.

Itsuki stared with bleary eyes at the far wall of his living quarters. Kurotsuchi- _taicho's_ subordinates had been thorough. They had swept through this place in record time. Everything had been set back into place as it had been before their disturbance. But he knew they had been here. He knew Kurotsuchi - _taicho_ too well. Knew the cunning mind that lurked beneath the façade. Not that he took great pains to hide it, like Itsuki did.

Still, he hadn't expected Ryou to pull a stunt like this, bringing Kuchiki Rukia so close to _Seireitei_. It made him all kinds of nervous. He should have better faith in Ryou than that but the acts that man went through bordered on madness. Or suicidal. Maybe he had had enough of living and wanted to cause something that would ensure the end of his life. Or maybe he had drunk too much _sake_.

Whatever the case, sober or not, he knew that he couldn't completely trust Hagiwara Ryou.

 _ **Karakura** **Town**_

"Urahara," Hitsugaya said loudly, barging into the little shop, Matsumoto trailing along behind him.

"Hitsugaya- _taicho_ ," Urahara said. "You seem to have something on your mind."

"We haven't been able to reach Kurotsuchi. We've been told he's gone to _Hueco Mundo_ to salvage something from the laboratory left by the former Eighth _Espada_. Maybe you can help clear something for us."

Urahara watched the tenth squad captain carefully. The boy looked extremely worried, though he took great pains to hide it from his vice-captain. Of course, Urahara could see right through his façade. He could see the unasked questions floating around Hitsugaya's mind.

"What is it?" Urahara asked, curious as to what was going on in the young captain's head.

"Is it possible to veil _reiatsu_ in a contained area?" Hitsugaya asked, completely shocking him.

He hadn't expected the bluntness with which the question was delivered but he should have known better. As for the question itself, he had no idea how Hitsugaya had come to such a conclusion. It was something he had never heard of.

"I know that, with no uncertainty, _reiatsu_ can't be contained outside of the host. Meaning that any residual traces left behind would continue to lie around until eventually disappearing over the years," he finally responded to the two _Shinigami_. "However that's not always the case. If you dig deep enough you'll still find traces of it even if a hundred years have passed."

"That doesn't answer my question, Urahara." The tone in Hitsugaya's voice had changed, becoming sharper. "What are you hiding?"

"Hitsugaya- _taicho_ , listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. The fact that you didn't pick up any _reiatsu_ along the river means that none was left behind to begin with," Urahara started slowly.

"What are you saying?"

Urahara didn't like the direction in which the conversation was leading. It made him aware of certain information he didn't want to know. Like who would be powerful enough to hide all traces of _reiatsu_ while kidnapping Kuchiki Rukia, even though the very same _reiatsu_ had been sensed by him and all of Soul Society. It was a skill not many had and he only knew of one who could achieve something like that. And that person wasn't even worth considering.

"He wasn't hiding it," Hitsugaya continued when Urahara didn't respond, a thoughtful look on his face. He lowered his gaze, those turquoise eyes trained on his carpeted floor. "So none was left behind on purpose, even though he managed to alert every single _Shinigami_ in _Seireitei_ to his existence. That's quite an achievement."

"Is something like that even possible?" Matsumoto asked, a worried look in her eyes.

Urahara didn't blame her in the least. This was troubling him more than he cared to admit. He didn't want to venture into Soul Society any time soon but if things continued the go the way they were headed in he wouldn't have much of a choice left. Besides, he had to take some responsibility. The _Shiryoku_ was his creation after all. Though at this point in time he was wise enough not to acknowledge that minor detail.

"Oh, it's possible," he said in a low voice. "And I know the name of the only living person to ever have accomplished something like that. I must prepare you, though. This situation is going to get more complicated than it already is."

"Give us the name," Hitsugaya said, arms crossed over his chest.

Urahara studied them carefully. "There's no turning back once I tell you the name. There's no one you'll be able to completely trust once you start digging deeper into the secret that's been buried away."

"The name, Urahara. We don't have time to waste. Kuchiki's life is in the balance."

"You don't understand yet how chaotic this is going to get. I just want to make sure that you don't ever underestimate this person."

In a flash Hitsugaya had his _zanpakuto_ out, the blade against Urahara's throat. The man started to gulp, but feeling the sharpness of the double-edged blade pressed tightly to his throat made him change his mind. Hitsugaya's eyes glinted like steel. He knew he had pushed the young captain too far with his evading of the subject but this little secret could very well rip _Seireitei_ apart if it was known. It was the reason why he hadn't shared this knowledge with anyone, not even Yoruichi, but the choice had been taken away from him when that particular skill had been used.

"All right," Urahara said softly. "I'll tell you the name. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Hitsugaya lowered his _zanpakuto_. Matsumoto stepped closer. He wished he could spare them the burden of this knowledge but he knew they wouldn't want it any other way. He watched their reactions carefully.

"It's the Captain-Commander."

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Bleach.**

 ** _Lost in a vision of the future…_**

"No, please, don't hurt him!"

Hinamori Momo was on her knees on _Sokyoku Hill_ , tears streaming down her face. She was staring up into Aizen's smiling face. In one hand Aizen held his _zanpakuto_. In the other he was gripping a fistful of Hitsugaya Toshiro's _haori_ and s _hihakusho_. The once white _haori_ was stained with blood and Hitsugaya hung limply, unconscious. His _zanpakuto_ was at Aizen's feet, shattered into pieces.

Rukia watched in horror, could do nothing _but_ watch in horror. Her hands were at her sides, clenched angrily. Her body shook with her rage as she stared up at Aizen. He was out of his solitary prison. This was the result of the _Shiryoku_ Hayato mentioned. Its use would lead to Aizen's release? Of course it would, she amended. When _Seireitei_ was in chaos Aizen would have the opportunity to escape, which he obviously had no hesitation in exorcising.

"What do you want?" Hinamori cried out. She stood on shaky legs and took a step closer to the former captain of the fifth squad.

"Want?" Aizen asked, his voice deceptively soft. "I don't want anything, Hinamori. It's what I _need_."

"What do you need, then?" she cried, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"More power. Enough power to destroy Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened. Of course he would be after Ichigo. He was the one who managed to take the steps that lead to Aizen's imprisonment. With the help of Urahara Kisuke. It was foolish to believe Aizen would be on the side of Soul Society to face against this latest foe. He didn't have any feelings. Even for the one person who had cared about him the most. He had almost gotten Hinamori killed twice, once when he had run his _zanpakuto_ through her himself, and the second time when he had used her as an illusion of himself, leading Hitsugaya to stab her from behind.

"Then let Hitsugaya- _kun_ go," Hinamori pleaded. "He's got nothing to do with your vendetta."

Aizen divided his glance between the girl and the unconscious boy in his hand. He sighed and closed his eyes before flicking his wrist at her. Hitsugaya went flying into Hinamori, knocking her down. She winced when she sat up, rolling him off her and bending over him, concern in her eyes.

"Shiro- _chan_ ," she whispered, shaking him. "Can you hear me? Shiro- _chan_?"

"He won't wake," Aizen said. "I injured him badly. He needs his rest."

"You're a monster!" Hinamori cried out, getting to her feet and facing Aizen. Her eyebrows were slashed down into a frown, her hand going to the hilt of her _zanpakuto_.

Every cell in Rukia's being cried out for her to stop the oncoming battle she knew would only be one-sided. She even went so far as to stand between Hinamori and Aizen. She could see the determination in the vice-captain's eyes, could see how desperately she wanted to finally be free of Aizen Sosuke. But she could also see the grip on her _zanpakuto_ tremble slightly. She was so afraid and yet she was willing to stand up to Aizen.

"Don't be a fool, Hinamori," Rukia said in a low voice. "You're no match for him and you know it."

Her gaze swept over Hitsugaya's unconscious supine form and she closed her eyes tightly. No way. There was no way she was going to help in letting this future come to pass. She would rather die before she gave up the location of the Unseen Ones to Hayato. Even though she had other lives to consider in the process, namely three teenaged humans, she couldn't allow this to happen to _Seireitei_. Maybe she could call his bluff. If Hayato killed Ishida, Sado, and Inoue, then he would have no more leverage over her. Then she could antagonize him to everlasting hell.

Aizen clicking his tongue had her spinning around. Hinamori had flown through her and was now clashing swords with the older man. He had a twisted smile on his face and Rukia could see it took him no effort at all to parry the attacks on his person. He blocked every single move Hinamori made, all the while keeping that disturbing smile on his face. He was toying with her. He was toying with her and when he was done he was going to kill her for sure this time.

"Hinamori!" Rukia ground out loudly. "Stop it, please! Can't you see the indication of his plan?"

In happened in a second. Too fast for even Rukia to see. Aizen had knocked away Hinamori's _zanpakuto_. It sailed over her head and sunk into the ground at Rukia's feet. In the next instant Aizen grabbed the girl's wrist and jerked her forward. And then time seemed to slow down. All Rukia could do was watch the _shihakusho_ robes flutter in the wind as Hinamori's body drew closer to Aizen's _zanpakuto_.

"Hinamori!" she cried out, not wanting to watch but unable to tear her eyes away.

To her surprise Hinamori smacked into Aizen's chest instead of his _zanpakuto_. He was looking down at her through those hated black-rimmed glasses, his expression giving nothing away. For a moment Rukia's heart was in her throat. Aizen's hand reached up and ripped off the cloth that held Hinamori's hair up. In surprise she watched it flow down around her shoulders. She too was watching him wearily.

"You've never been kissed before, have you?" he suddenly asked, his fingers sliding into the brown tresses.

Rukia's jaw dropped. Hinamori's eyes widened, her mouth forming the shape of an _O_. Aizen let a smile tip up the corners of his mouth.

"Ex…excuse me?" Hinamori said.

"You heard me. What a shame. To waste a life when one hasn't even had the pleasure of physical intimacy with another person."

"Huh." Rukia was flummoxed at this line of mental deficiency. Of all the things she had expected to come out of Aizen's mouth this was definitely not on the list. His hand gripped the back of Hinamori's head and drew her closer. She could see the girl was rendered useless in the face of this hidden side of her former captain. But Rukia had a bad feeling about this. She started to run forward. And abruptly stopped, her cheeks going scarlet.

Aizen had crushed his mouth to Hinamori's. The latter was too stunned to react, maybe that's why she was docile in his arms. He lifted his head and smiled at her again. His hand repositioned itself at the back of her head and he bent closer to whisper in her ear.

"Now you know what you've been missing," he said, his voice carrying over to Rukia. "I'm honoured to have been your first kiss, Hinamori. And to have been your last."

He raised his head and dropped his mouth to hers again, his lips sealing over hers. And promptly ran his _zanpakuto_ through her with his free hand. Rukia was frozen to the spot at the act of such viciousness. There was a lump in her throat as she watched Aizen twist his _zanpakuto_ , watched as he lifted his head. His eyes were icy as he released Hinamori. She hung there, anchored against his body with his blade. He twisted it again for good measure and the action brought tears to Rukia's eyes.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "Stop hurting her!"

He withdrew his blade and Hinamori fell to the ground in a heap, blood pooling around her. Her brown eyes were vacant, no hint of life moving within their depths. Aizen nudged her body with his foot and it snapped something within Rukia. She launched herself at him and growled her frustration when she passed right through him. She didn't care. She rammed into him from behind and nearly stumbled to the ground. Tears were blurring her vision but she turned and faced him. And then he said something that froze the blood in her veins.

"Rukia," he whispered. "Rukia, are you there?"

She stood her ground and watched a smirk appear on Aizen's face.

"You're wondering how I know," he continued softly. "I can feel something different about this. Like there's something hidden from view that's not supposed to be here. You really don't know how these visions work, do you Rukia?"

Rukia gulped and took a step back. How the _hell_ did Aizen know she was here? Maybe he was bluffing and he didn't have a clue. He couldn't know. He had no idea the _Shiryoku_ was in her.

"I can feel a faint trace of your _reiatsu_ and I know for a fact that Hayato still has you safely ensconced in that cottage of his. It's starting to take its toll on you, I suppose." Aizen wiped the blade of his _zanpakuto_ , erasing the blood coating it. "Being forced to see this many visions in such a short amount of time."

" _Kisama_ ," Rukia growled. Aizen was talking but his words were difficult for her to grasp. She didn't understand how he could know she was here when technically she wasn't. It didn't make sense.

"I knew, Rukia. I knew something else was inside of you. I just didn't know what. But now I do. Hayato has enlightened me to its power. If I had known about it I would have done you a favour and removed it for you. Its power has evolved, thanks to the _hogyoku_. It's much stronger than Urahara Kisuke intended it to be. But seeing as how someone would now need to sacrifice themselves to use it, I'm glad I left it where it was."

Sacrifice? Even as she thought it she knew. She was smart enough to recognise the truth to his words. Every time she awoke she felt a little less like herself, like her essence was slowly drying out. This was the side effect of being host to such a weapon. Maybe this time fate would be merciful to her and allow her to lose herself completely before she saw what Hayato was looking for. It would be easier.

"The overuse of the _Shiryoku_ is ripping apart the fabric of time. That's why you're leaving traces of yourself behind every time you appear in a vision. And that's how I know what you see with regards to myself. And so will Hayato."

"How do you know?" she shouted, knowing he couldn't hear her. "How do you know all of this?"

Aizen suddenly chuckled evilly. "You probably still don't understand what I'm saying, do you? It's a huge impact on the history of Soul Society. And to think, this wouldn't have happened if had left the _hogyoku_ inside of you. They would have eventually cancelled each other out, taking you out in the process. I suppose that would have been more merciful."

What was he saying? What was his point? He was driving her mad with his indistinct hints. Through her frustration she could hear the faint voice of someone singing. It was the song of the ancients again. She was singing it. Why? Why was she singing such a song? Her head pounded insistently with so many unanswered questions.

"It looks like you're singing that wretched song again," Aizen sighed. "It's been heard a lot since these attacks started. Makes me wonder if Hayato is being completely truthful about your whereabouts."

Rukia turned and faced _Seireitei_. She could hear the commotion down below and wondered why this was the first time she was conscious of it. Tendrils of smoke rose into the sky from different areas. She could see groups of _Shinigami_ running towards the smoke. And she could hear her voice. She didn't know from where but she knew she wasn't holed up in some cottage, just like Aizen also suspected. It sounded too near for that.

" _And when the Angels' cry, the wicked will fall…_ "

"Rukia," he said again, her name twisting on his tongue. "Rukia. Are you ready to hear this? You're not just seeing visions. Your subconscious is _time-travelling_ through those visions. Do you know what that means? Do you understand why they feel so real? It's because you're actually in them. Little pieces of your mental self, flitting through the giant that is time. Isn't that fascinating? But be wary, Rukia, for soon parts of your physical body will start appearing clearer every time you overstay your welcome. And if you happen to die in one of those episodes…well then, I guess I don't have to explain what that would mean for your current reality."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Oi, _teme_ , what are you doing?" Ichigo asked in an irate voice as he watched Kurotsuchi rummage through the lab that once belonged to some _Espada_ he'd had the good fortune not to meet.

After defeating all the hollow that were giving him and Renji so much trouble, much to his chagrin, and delivering that chilling ultimatum Kurotsuchi swept away without another word, leaving the two of them to follow him and Nemu. They fired away questions at the captain but they were ignored, much to their annoyance. Kurotsuchi was discussing something with his vice in hushed tones so that he couldn't catch anything. It irritated him even more.

Once they had reached the lab Kurotsuchi had ordered them to stand watch but Ichigo snarled that he wasn't one of his subordinates and marched in after the shady captain, while Renji had no choice but to play sentry on his own. The lab itself was emerged in darkness, the only light illuminating the space coming from the lamp Nemu had brought with them. She placed it on top of a table and began searching in another corner of the lab.

"Did you hear me?" Ichigo snapped. "Or are you ignoring me on purpose?"

"Stop bothering me, Kurosaki. Unlike you, I'm here on a mission," Kurotsuchi drawled in a bored voice, his head buried in volumes of books and loose pages spread across a wide mahogany desk.

"What did you say? Look at me if you're going to insult me!"

"It's not an insult. It's the truth. Why don't you go keep Abarai company guarding the entrance. The last thing I need is the hollow coming in here and destroying everything."

Ichigo slammed both his hands over the book Kurotsuchi was currently browsing. Pages flew all around him at the surge of power he had let loose. His eyes were narrowed to slits and he was breathing heavily. Kurotsuchi slowly raised his eyes, a blank mask covering his expression. He gingerly picked up each of Ichigo's hands and flung them away.

"I need some questions answered, and I want them answered now," Ichigo snarled.

"Like I said, I'm busy. Maybe another time."

" _Teme_ – "

"This is all to save Kuchiki Rukia, you idiot," Kurotsuchi snapped, glaring at him. "I've gotten Urahara's latest update on the _Shiryoku_. I know what's going to happen to her if it disintegrates, especially if it happens before the week is up. Time is ticking away, Kurosaki. Two days have already passed with no indication of where she might be. Now, if you can kindly get the hell out of my face, I can research the only thing that might be able to save her."

The first few words out of Kurotsuchi's mouth had drained all the fight out of Ichigo. He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. He should have begun with that and Ichigo would have left him alone to continue with his research. Nothing was more important that saving Rukia. Nothing. He stepped away from the desk and peered down at the books.

"What are we looking for?" he asked in a low voice.

He could feel Kurotsuchi's surprise but was grateful the man didn't say anything else on the subject. Perhaps he knew. No, there was no perhaps about it. He definitely knew. Ichigo didn't know whether the captain was playing mind games with him to wear him down but he was tired of it.

"I'm looking for something that will force Kuchiki Rukia's body to produce antibodies to wipe out the residue left from the _Shiryoku_ ," Kurotsuchi said.

"The…what?" The dumbfounded look on Ichigo's face must have irritated the hell out of the twelfth squad captain because he pulled the books away from him sharply.

"This kind of proficiency is beyond any of your capabilities, Kurosaki. That's why I suggest you take a cue from Abarai and leave me to my work," Kurotsuchi snapped testily. "You are wasting my time. I don't have the leisure to sit and explain this to you."

"I know what antibodies are!" Ichigo fumed, waving a clenched fist at the other man. "Stop treating me like I'm an idiot. I can help you find what you're looking for."

"Can you? So far the only thing you've done is slow down my progress. And it's annoying me."

"But –"

"How many times must I reiterate this, Kurosaki? We don't have much time. Literally. The technology in place to keep the _garganta_ from sealing itself again is only supposed to last an hour. After that we'll be trapped in here and I for one do not want to be stuck in this wasteland with you."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. So Renji's theory had been right. Someone had tried sealing the _garganta_. Not just tried. Succeeded. Who would have the capabilities to do that? Despite how Kurotsuchi was treating him he knew that without the weird captain him and Renji would have become hollow food. He was grudgingly grateful, though he would be damned if he voiced it to the smug _shinigami_.

"Mayuri- _sama_ ," Nemu called out. "I think I found a reference to what you're looking for."

Kurotsuchi rushed over and poured over the notes Nemu was looking through. The excitement that crossed his face made Ichigo exhale softly. He hoped the man had found what he had come here to find. It would mean they would be able to save Rukia's life. Antibodies. What did he mean, though?

"All right, round these up, Nemu. I'll gather the other volumes I've found and then we'll be off," Kurotsuchi said excitedly, his arms full of loose pages that fluttered to the floor. "Kurosaki, if you want to be useful, here." He dumped a whole load of pages into Ichigo's hands.

"Hey, wait. I'm not going back to Soul Society with you. I have to get back to Karakura Town," Ichigo protested.

"I know that. You're just helping me carry it to the _garganta_. Once I'm inside the Precipice World, it shouldn't matter that the _garganta_ is sealed again leading into _Hueco Mundo_."

"What about Renji and I? Can you open a _garganta_ for us as well?"

"No. Urahara needs to do that from his side. I cannot help you there."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Really now, Kurosaki. You shouldn't upset me. After all, I'm the only one who can prevent Kuchiki Rukia from disappearing off the face of the planet."

"This is absurd," Ichigo muttered. "Fine, Mayuri. Have it your way."

He turned to leave, holding tightly onto the pages in his arms. The only thing that could bring Rukia back to him. He tightened his grip on them even more. He damn well hoped Kurotsuchi wasn't playing with empty words, because if this failed to save her…no he wouldn't go there. Why must he torture himself with the worst case scenario? Why couldn't he have faith that everyone was trying to help in saving Rukia?

His steps slowed. Because something as precious as that, someone as precious as her, he couldn't leave up to anyone other than himself to save. Not that he was questioning their intentions. He was just questioning the strength of their motivation. Even Byakuya's. After all, in _Seireitei_ Kuchiki Rukia was just another _shinigami_. But to him…she was his everything. She was the reason he was here right now. And her importance in his life is what would always make him risk everything to save her.

"Interesting. Nemu, have you noticed what I have? That the minute Kuchiki Rukia is mentioned, Kurosaki folds like a coward who is too scared to call for fear of losing everything," Kurotsuchi said, amusement in his voice.

Ichigo whirled around, eyes wide. "What? What was that?"

"That, Kurosaki, is a reference to the game of Poker. Note that down mentally for me, Nemu. Next time I try to cajole him into being my test subject I can use Rukia as leverage. She seems to have a subordinating effect on him."

"You know what Poker is?" Ichigo asked in a wry tone. "And no. I will kill you before you use her as leverage against me, Mayuri."

"Oi, Ichigo," Renji called out from the entrance. "Urahara finally opened a _garganta_ for us. Get a move on!"

Ichigo settled the pages into a neat pile on the table next to him, his hand resting on it. "Sorry but I need to go now. Take good care of these for me, Nemu. And thanks for all your help, Mayuri."

"Ho, Ichigo. Was that a threat just now?" Kurotsuchi asked softly, referring to Ichigo's previous statement.

Ichigo flung a smile over his shoulder as he walked out. "No, that was a promise."

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Bleach.**

"What the hell is happening to me?" Rukia asked.

"What do you mean?" Hayato questioned, as if he didn't already know.

Rukia gritted her teeth and tried moving her muscles. She desperately wanted to blast this man away. He was being deliberately evasive and she didn't know why. She couldn't do anything, or tell anyone, whatever he chose to tell her. She was still being held captive by the after effects of the _Shiryoku_. She had thought that with time she would be able to handle it, but the strength was always sapped out of her when she awakened.

"I was the recipient of a one-sided conversation. Held by Aizen. Are you still going to pretend like you know nothing?" she snapped.

"Aizen," Hayato murmured. "So he does initiate his escape when I destroy _Seireitei_. How fortunate for him. He's someone you would want to have on your side. Pity _Seireitei_ didn't get to him before I did."

"Why would you want to destroy _Seireitei_? What do you have to gain by such a lowly act?"

Hayato clicked his tongue. "Come now, little one, simply destroying _Seireitei_ would serve no purpose. It would just be rebuilt again. I want to make it so that the entire Soul Society would cease to exist. Then there will be nothing to rebuild it from."

Rukia was stunned into silence at the way such a chilling statement was delivered without the least bit of emotion. He was talking about murdering everyone in Soul Society. If he did that chaos would reign in the real world. Hollow would start increasing in numbers, devouring any soul they came across. There would be no one to stop such an act.

"And you plan to do that by using the Unseen Ones," Rukia retorted angrily. "How cowardly. If you plan to face us then do it on your own, and not behind something else."

Her anger was making words fly out of her faster than she could grasp them. How could he suddenly decide to destroy everything and everyone she loved without giving it a second thought? Once he had been a part of _Seireitei_ , a part of Soul Society. He must have someone he cared about, so why? Was this all to get back at the Captain-Commander?

"Why would I want to risk my life when I could use others for my benefit? I'm not stupid, little one. Do you think I don't know I don't stand a chance against my grandfather? All of you, I could easily destroy, but that man…I need something stronger to take him down, and that hideous experiment gone wrong is the perfect way to do it," Hayato said, his voice lowering an octave.

"Is that what they are to you? Just tools to use to further your own personal gain? And if you succeed in taking out everyone in _Seireitei_ then what? What will you do?"

"Yes, that's what they are. They aren't _Shinigami_ anymore, little one. That changed the day they sacrificed themselves for science. I'm using them for what they were created to do."

His ominous words gave her pause. "What do you mean? I thought you said it was an experiment."

"It was. It was a test to see if we could create something stronger than we originally were for the sole purpose of battle. That's the function of the Unseen Ones. They were too volatile when released, too uncaring of what they wanted to destroy, and that's why my grandfather had them sealed away. Even he couldn't destroy them."

"And you were banished for wanting to control them."

"I could have! I have the power to do so," Hayato said angrily.

"Do you? Or do you just hope that when the time comes you can get them to do what you want?" Rukia asked, deliberately bating him.

She admitted to herself it wasn't a very wise decision, considering how volatile Hayato himself seemed, but she knew he wouldn't do anything to risk harming her. He needed her, and that made him vulnerable.

"And what's your plan for after? What will you do with the Unseen Ones after they have committed your deed? Do you have enough power to seal them back up or would you let them run wild in the real world?" she taunted.

"Silence!" Hayato roared. "I do not have to listen to the likes of you casting doubts on my carefully thought out plan. I will make use of the Unseen Ones and when I am done with them I will destroy them. They will have served their purpose."

"If your plans are so carefully thought out then why is there doubt in your eyes?" she countered in a low voice. "You yourself must be unsure about the success of this plan. If that is the case then why go through with it at all?"

"You would never understand," he hissed, turning his back on her. "Someone like you, who has never walked in the shadow of someone as great as my grandfather."

"Actually, I do understand," Rukia said softly, sadness entering her voice. "I probably understand better than you realise. I live in the shadow of my sister. I am a part of the Kuchiki house and yet I am not. It hasn't been hidden from me that the only reason why I am here right now is because of my sister. Without her interference I would just be another _Shinigami_."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then you have no business claiming you know what I speak of. The degradation, the humiliation, is something you can never hope to imagine. Living in the shadow of your sister has gotten you a better life than I ever had."

"And that warrants the destruction of millions of innocent _Shinigami_ and people alike? Help me out here," Rukia said, her voice holding a patronizing tone.

"Don't you dare look down your nose at me," he snarled. "I have my reasons for what I'm doing. At least I'm not conforming to societal protocol and obeying the orders of a man who has far reached his limits."

"Without the Captain-Commander there will be no order," she countered.

"Exactly," Hayato said softly, his eyes taking on a dark glow.

Rukia jerked back, one of her previous visions coming back to her. The one where _Seireitei_ burned. Hitsugaya had mentioned that the Captain-Commander had gone missing. Had he already been taken care of in that time period? A cold shiver passed through her. She couldn't let Hayato murder the Captain-Commander. And she would risk her life to do it.

"You won't get away with this," she hissed. "I will stop you, no matter what I do."

Hayato laughed. "Your function, little one, is slightly different. I've given you enough of a respite, haven't I? It's time for you to continue with what you were brought here for."

"No, don't do that," Rukia rushed out, cursed fear racing through her body, fear she hated with absolute certainty.

"But I must. If I don't my plan will fail before it even begins. And I can't let that happen."

Hayato moved forward, an injection in his hand. Rukia scooted backward as much as she could until her head hit the headboard. Her arms still lacked the strength to allow her to sit up. She couldn't even use _kido_. She gritted her teeth, glaring at Hayato as he cleared the hair from her neck and pushed the needle into her skin. He pushed down on the handle, injecting the clear liquid into her system. She felt its effects start to take place almost immediately and briefly wondered how he had managed to get his hands on something so powerful without anyone's knowledge. It was right before she fell unconscious though, that she realised he wasn't working alone.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
